YunJaeMin Love Story
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: (UPDATE) changmin dan Jaejoong adalah dua jiwa dalam satu badan. siang untuk Jaejoong dan malam untuk Changmin. namun bagaimana jika keduanya disukai oleh orang yg berbeda? i bukan threesome ya Hyo
1. Chapter 1

**YunJaeMin Love Story**

Author :

Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi killan

Maincast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Shim) Changmin

Rate : M (I think like that, hope I'm not wrong)

Genre : Brothership(?), Romance (asli gagal romance-nya)

Warning :

Ini hanya fanfiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

This is BL a.k.a boyslove a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyXboy, many typo, not use good EYD, M-Preg (maybe), DoublePersonality!JaeMin. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**~*~*~*~*~* Happy Reading*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"ahh … enghh…hh… emhhh…"

"nikmat kan baby?"

" anghh… amhhh… te-rus… emhh… ahh… lebihhh… ahh… da… ahh… lam… enghhh… "

Dengan senang hati namja itu menuruti kemauan yeoja itu. Bunyi keciprakan khas seks memenuhi ruangan itu. Gaya doggie style itu membuat penis namja itu lebih leluasa menggenjot vagina yeoja itu , "enghhh… ahhh… akuhh… ah, ti-dak… emhh… ta-hanhh… la-gihh…" rintihnya meliukkan tubuhnya tak karuan. Vaginanya sudah berkedut – kedut membuat namja itu dengan ganas menggenjot penisnya dalam vagina yang mulai menyempit itu sampai akhirnya … "ARGH!" lenguhan mereka diikuti bunyi 'splurt' dari sperma namja itu yang tertembak langsung ke dalam vagina yeoja itu. Ini orgasme keempat mereka dan keduanya langsung ambruk karena kelelahan.

Yeoja itu dengan malas mengeratkan pelukkan namja itu dipinggangnya sementara penis namja itu masih bersarang di vaginanya." Servismu memang yang paling memuaskan, Max." bisiknya masih mengatur nafas. Namja itu tak menjawab dan hanya membelai – belai perut yeoja it member kenyamanan sampai yeoja itu tertidur pulas dan dia akan langsung meninggalkan ruangan beraroma sperma itu.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"hey, hey, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, dasar sok suci!"

"ahahahaha, habisnya kau lucu sekali Yunnie-ya!"

"hey! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menerkammu sekarang juga!"

Namja-ya kalian tak salah baca, dia namja, terlihat dari seragamnya yang memakai celana panjang, bukan rok mini- yang kelewat cantik itu ngakak mendengar ucapan namja tampan dihadapannya,"hah, aku benci padamu!" teriaknya mengeluarkan jurus ngambeknya. Seketika tawa namja cantik itu langsung lenyap. "eh? Eh… ta-tapi… oh my… jangan benci aku, kumohon! Aku bisa mati kalau Yunnie benci padaku, jebal…" pintanya dengan puppy eyes over dosisnya membuat namja yang dipanggil Yunnie yang melihatnya justru makin menekuk wajahnya menjadi berkali – kali lipat. Namja cantik itu menarik –narik ujung lengan kemeja sekolah Yunnie- Yunho tepatnya-.

" Yack, Yunnie-ya… jangan marah pada Joongie ya, jebal…"

"Memohonlah!" Yunho menatap dingin pada namja cantik itu.

"hm… please…"

" 'please' apa, Boojae?" namja tampan itu menatap Joongie- Jaejoong- dengan tatapan seduktif yang membius.

"please jangn benci Joongie, please jangan mencari pengganti Joongie, please jangan campakkan Joongie!" namja cantik itu merengek.

Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi chubby Jaejoong, "dengar Boo, aku tak perduli kalau kau mau tidur dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan yeoja, tapi jika kulihat kau sampai berhubungan dengan namja lain selain aku, maka akan kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang akan mematahkan leher namja itu dihadapanmu, arra?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mengangguk berulang – ulang membuatnya tampak seratus kali lebih imut dari sebelumnya. "apa itu berarti Joongie dimaafkan?" tanyanya innocent.

Yunho langsung menariknya dan membuat keduanya saling berpagutan panas yang membakar paru – paru. Tangan namja tampan itu nemyangga tengkuk Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, dia menyusupkan lidahnya dengan lihai dalam mulut namja cantik itu dan bergulat dengan lidah Jaejoong tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali menggeliat dalam dekapan sang namjachingu, sesekali dia berusaha memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Keduannya bahkan seperti tak peduli dengan saliva-yang entah milik siapa- yang mulai merembes keluar dari sudut – sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pagutan 'gila' itu, menyebabkan seutas benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir itu. Keduanya berusaha menetralkan deru nafas masing – masing. Yunho tersenyum puas saat mendapati rona merah dipipi namja cantik itu. Dengan lembut dijilatnya saliva disudut bibir Jaejoong tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali. "kalau ini bukan sekolah, bisa kupastikan kau akan melayaniku sampa lima belas ronde dan menjadi tahanan kamarku yang membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu kedepan, boo." Bisiknya seduktif membuat tubuh Jaejoong gemetar hebat.

"Yu, Yunnie-ya… apaan sih…"

Yunho kembali mengecup pipi Jaejoong, "malam ini kau tetap harus kerja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk,"waeyo?" dia menatap Yunho dengan doe eyes-nya yang polos kekanakkan itu.

"ambilah libur bebasmu! Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan kau mendesahkan namaku di atas ranjangmu."

BLUSH!

Pipi Jaejoong langsung merona heboh mendengarkan kata – kata frontal dari sang namjachingu. Bibir cherry-nya ter-pouty dengan imut seraya menatap Yunho, "tapi aku tak bisa mengambil libur bebas Minnie seenak hatiku. Itu kan libur milik Minnie, Yunnie-ya…" ujarnya. Yunho membelai pipi chubby Jaejoong, "jadi? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa perlu aku menculik namjachingu-ku sendiri demi menghabiskan malam bersamanya?" tanyanya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya," kenapa bukan Yunnie saja yang booking Minnie?" tawarnya membuat Yunho langsung cemberut. " dia pasti akan memintaku jadi 'bottom'. Kau tau kan aku tak pernah sudi jadi 'uke' siapapun, aku ini 'seme'mu, Boo." Ujarnya kesal. Jaejoong tersenyum," nanti kalau sudah sampai kamar yang melayani yunnie tetap Joongie koq, jadi Yunnie tak perlu khawatir akan diperkosa Minnie, hehehe." Jelasnya dengan tatapan innocent-yang lagi – lagi over dosis itu- membuat Yunho nyaris menerkamnya.

Namja cantik itu mengindahkan tatapan lapar namjachingu-nya dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil i-phone-nya dan mencari nomor kontak yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "jadi apa tidak, Yunnie?" tanyanya lagi. Yunho tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil sang namjachingu." Ne, booking-kan dia untukku, chagi!" pintanya seraya mengecupi leher Jaejoong dengan seduktif membuat namja cantik itu bergidik sesaat sebelum menekan tombol dial dari ponselnya.

" ini Max," tiba – tiba nada bisara Jaejoong jadi sangat dingin begitu telepon itu tersambung." Bukan, aku bukan ingin menagih libur bebasku. Aku hanya ingin kau kosongkan booking-an untukku malam ini karena aku harus menemani temanku yang akan mengadakan pesta kecil diclub." Ujarnya ketus seraya memutuskan percakapan dengan seenak udelnya.

"waeyo, Yunnie?"dia jadi bingung dengan tatapan Yunho padanya.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng." Ani, hanya saja aku selalu berfikir, meski aku mengenal Max yang jago menggoda orang lebih dulu sebelum mengenalmu Boo, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih suka kau yang kikuk dan selalu salah tingkah jika aku goda." Ujarnya. "Kau ini, jangan menggodaku siang – siang dong!" tanggap Jaejoong yang selalu ber-aegyo tanpa tahu kalau kelakuhannya itu selalu membuatnya dalam bahaya karena bisa diterkam kapan saja oleh beruang mesum didepannya itu.

Saat ingin mencium bibir cherry yang selalu menjadi candunya itu, Yunho mengumpat lantaran bel masuk menggema dan itu membuat Jaejoong kontan cekikikkan. "YACK, YACK, YACK… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Jaejoong histeris dan wajahnya jadi sepucat mayat hidup lantaran dengan tiba – tiba Yunho membopongnya dan membawanya berputar – putar ala drama princess di dongeng – dongeng.

Puas telah mengerjai sang namjachingu, Yunho akhirnya berhenti dan dengan lembut menurunkan Jaejoong. Dibelainya pipi namja cantik itu," hahaha, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau masih takut dengan ketinggian?" komentarnya. Jaejoong yang masih shock terduduk lemas seraya memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya seperti baru saja dipakai lomba lari marathon seratus kilo gara – gara ulah Yunho dan itu membuatnya sesak nafas. "Yunnie… KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?" jeritnya sarkastik. Untung ruang basket indoor itu jauh dari ruang kelas dan ruang guru, jadi keributan kecil yang mereka lakukan tak akan menarik perhatian siapapun.

Yunho nyengir,"well, mian, mian. Aku kan hanya bercanda chagi." Ujarnya dengan tatapan se-innocent yang dia bisa. Jaejoong mem-pout bibirnya seraya beranjak, "sudah, aku mau ke kelas. Bisa – bisa Han seongsaengnim menghukumku gara – gara telat masuk. Annyeong beruang mesum." Ujarnya langsung ngacir sebelum sang namjachingu benar – benar membuatnya tak bisa jalan. Yunho menyeringai, "lihat saja nanti malam Boo!" Ujarnya dan diapun berjalan ke kelasnya dengan santai.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Dentuman music dari meja raper itu menggema di dalam sebuah nite club. Banyak pengunjung yang menari di lantai dansa yang mulai memanas itu. Dugem, bukan hal baru lagi di kamus seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi malam ini, bukan itu yang sedang dicari namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu. Sesekali dia menengok lantai dansa dan agaknya apa yang dia cari belum juga dia dapatkan padahal dia sudah hanpir satu jam berada di kursi bar itu seraya menyesap vodka martini-nya.

Tiba – tiba music menjadi hening dan-seperti sudah tahu- semua pengunjung dengan santai kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing sementara di tengah lantai dansa itu sudah berdiri sesosok namja jangkung dengan balutan celana setengah paha berbahan tipis dan sebuah kemeja putih tensparan yang ukurannya nyaris dua kali lipat ukuran tubuhnya. Max-semua orang yang sering datang ke nite club ini pasti mengenalnya- mulai menari saat music mengalun dengan irama sedang. Jangan bayangkan dia nge-dance ala – ala bintang panggung karena tugasnya di nite club ini adalah seorang stripper-penari erotis dan buka – bukaan- jadi sekarang itulah yang tengah dia lakukan. Meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya seraya mulai melucuti kancing kemejanya namun tak benar – benar membukanya.

Namja jangkung itu bahkan dengan santainya me-rape tubuhnya sendiri mengundang siulan – siulan nakal dari banyak pengunjung, baik yeoja maupun namja. "BUKA,! BUKA! BUKKA!" entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi teriakkan menuntut itu malah membuahkan seringaian yang sangat sensual dibibir Max. namja jangkung itu dengan gerakan erotis mulai membuka kemejanya dan membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja di bawah kaki jenjangnya.

Yunho memperhatikan semua gerakan Max tanpa melewatkan sedetikpun, bahkan saat jari – jari mungil nan lentik itu mulai membelai – belai dadanya sendiri, sesekali mencubit nipple-nya dan kepala namja jangkung itu menengadah seolah menikmati semua yang dia lakukan dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang setengah terbuka mengundang birahi siapapun, termasuk namja tampan kita ini, Jung Yunho.

Tiba – tiba seorang namja turun ke lantai dansa dan dengan seenak jidatnya ikut menjamah tubuh Max membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan tak suka, dia hampir saja beranjak dari kursi bar itu tapi urung saat mendengar bunyi 'BUG, BRAK!' dari lantai dansa dan ternyata Max dengan tanpa berperikemanusiaan membanting namja kurang ajar itu hingga ke tepi lantai dansa. Namja jangkung itu menyeringai sinis. " jangan ganggu perform-ku kalau kau belum bosan hidup!" hardiknya dan kembali melanjutkan tariannya yang tertunda.

Tak lama kemudian Max berjalan dengan anggun ke atas meja yang dikelilingi empat tiang-pole table-. Dia bergelanjut manja pada tiang itu, sesekali dia menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis, membuat para yeoja di club itu menjerit histeris dan beberapa namja menatapnya lapar. Dan harus Yunho akui kalau kemampuan Max tidaklah dapat diragukan lagi dalam menggoda para tamu karena terbukti sesuatu dibawah sana terasa sempit dan tersiksa, ya Yunho telah 'turn on' hanya karena memperhatikan tarian stripping yang dilakukan oleh seorang Max.

Puas menggesekkan punggung dan bokong seksinya ditiang besi itu, Max kembli membelai – belai dadanya, melingkarkan lengannya ke perutnya sendiri dan masih asyik meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya. Tarian erotis itu diakhiri namja jangkung itu dengan berlutut pasrah seraya mengulum jarinya menggoda banyak mata.

Tak sedikit tepukan tangan didapatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum samar seraya memungut kemejanya dan turun dari pole table-nya. Dikenakannya kemeja itu meski asal – asalan lalu dia berjalan ke meja bar.

Seorang yeoja cantik yang seksi namun setengah telanjang-karena minimnya pakaian yang dia pakai- menghampirinya dan langsung bergelayut manja dilengannya. "Max, malam ini temani aku ya~ aku bayar double deh!" Ujarnya girang. Max menatapnya sesaat,"mian, malam ini aku sudah dibooking oleh temanku. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bersenang – senang bersama." Ujarnya tersenyum-senyum bisnis tentu saja- dan membelai pipi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu cemberut," kau tega sekali! Tapi baiklah, diclub ini kau kan memang special, jadi peraturanmu tak bisa di rubah. Ok, lain kali kau harus menemaniku! Bye Honey." Ujarnya seraya mengecup pipi Max lalu pergi ke kerumunan lantai dansa.

"seperti biasa ya, tuan on time." Dia mencibir.

Yunho tersenyum "tarianmu bagus sekali, untungnya bukan jongie yang menari seperti itu."

Max tersenyum sinis-senyum bisnisnya tak akan mempan pada namja dihadapannya ini-,"ikutlah denganku!" perintahnya seraya berbalik dan langsung berjalan ke lantai dua. Dia tahu kalau namja tampan itu akan mengikutinya. Dilantai dua itu ada setidaknya dua puluh kamar yang memang disediakan oleh pemilik nite club itu.

Yunho ikut masuk di salah satu kamar yang dimasuki Max, sepertinya kamar itu memang sudah dibooking oleh namja jangkung itu." Aku ingin bertemu Jongie." Ujarnya begitu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Max memutar bola matanya jengah,"well." Ujarnya seraya menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian fisiknya berubah 1800. Rambut pirang mataharinya berubah jadi sehitam arang, kulit coklat terbakar mataharinya berubah jadi seputih susu,bibir plum-nya jadi semerah cherry, dan tubuhnya jadi lebih pendek beberapa cm. saat membuka mata, tampaklah doe eyes-nya yang membius. Namja jangkung itu telah bertukar posisi dengan namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong terhenyak karena saat membuka mata ternyata wajah Yunho sudah ada didepannya dengan jarak tak lebih dari 30 cm. "ah, Yunnie-ya?" ujarnya bingung.

Yunho langsung mendekap tubuh mungil di hadapannya. "Boo…" bisiknya.

"eh? Yunnie-ya, waeyo?"

"melihat tarian panas Max membuatku langsung 'turn on' dan rasanya adik kecilku ingin dimanja oleh lubang sempitmu." Desisnya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat mendengar kata – kata kotor dari namjachingu-nya itu. "eh?" Cuma itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. "rasanya ingin sekali menghajar lubangmu sampai pagi. Aku tidak peduli jika kau jadi tak bisa jalan selama seminggu." Lanjutnya membuat tubuh Jaejoong panas dingin membayangkan nasib hole-nya yang pasti akan sangat menderita lantaran dihajar habis – habisan oleh sang kekasih. Tak terasa wajahnyapun memerah karena malu. "yu-yunnie-ya… apa… Minnie tadi… um… strip-ping?" tanyanya ragu. Yunho mengangguk dipuncak kepala Jaejoong.

"meski fisik dan jiwa kalian berbeda, tapi bagaimanapun tubuh ini adalah milikku. Aku tidak suka milikku dipertontonkan didepan umum dengan tatapan lapar manusia – manusia laknat seperti itu. Itu membuatku kesal!"

Jaejoong menunduk, "mian…"

Yunho mempererat pelukkannya. Dia tahu –dan sadar- meski dia memiliki Kim Jaejoong, dia tidaklah berhak atas kebebasan Kim –Max- Changmin kecuali namja jangkung itu yang menyerahkan tubuhnya pada namja tampan itu. Pada kenyataannya kedua namja itu memang berbeda. Jaejoong dan Changmin adalah duo personality dari satu tubuh yang didominasi oleh Jaejoong. Fisik maupun psikis merekapun berbeda.

Changmin berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong. Namja jangkung itu memiliki tubuh kelewat tinggi-nyaris 190 cm-, kulit coklat terbakar matahari yang seksi karena tonjolan otot – ototnya-meski tak terlalu sempurna-, surai pirang terang yang terlihat lembut meski mencolok, mata sipit yang akan terlihat mismatch saat namja itu tersenyum-menyeringai-, manic mata coklat terang yang tajam, serta kepribadian 'player' dan sex addict.

Sementara Jaejoong, namja cantik itu lebih pendek beberapa cm dari Changmin, kulit putih susu yang halus seperti porselin china-nyaris tak berotot-, surai hitam legam yang-juga- halus, matanya bulat besar dengan manic hitam, dan kepribadiaannya –entah itu memang bawaan atau cuma acting- sangat polos.

Keduanya ibarat bumi dan langit, jika Jaejoong adalah sang malaikat, maka Changmin-lah sang iblis.

Jaejoong menggeliat karena mulai sesak nafas dalam rengkuhan posesif Yunho."Yunnie-ya…" rengeknya karena sepertinya Yunho masih saja bergeming. Perlahan namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukkannya dengan setengah hati. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang terlihat kikuk karena sepertinya menyadari penampilannya yang 'menggugah selera' itu dengan ragu merapikan kemejanya. "um… kumohon maafkan sikap Minnie yang selalu membuat Yunnie jadi sakit hati…" pintanya lirih seraya menunduk. Dia tak berani menatap reaksi Yunho. Perlahan namja tampan itu mendongakkan wajah Jaejoong dengan ujung jarinya lalu dengan lembut membawanya pada ciuman panas yang memabukkan.

"emhh… hhmmppp… ckpkk… mmhhh… "

Suara lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Jaejoong seperti bensin yang disiramkan ke kobaran api nafsu Yunho hingga namja tampan itu makin menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dan berusaha memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas melingkar dipinggang namja cantik itu dan menariknya sampai benar – benar menempel dengan tubuhnya. Tak sengaja kejantanan Jaejoong menabrak paha Yunho membuat tubuh namja cantik itu tergetar dan –sialnya- Yunho menyadari itu. Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu menyeringai dalam pagutan mereka. Dengan sengaja ditekankannya pahanya dan menggesek – gesekkannya dengan lembut membuat lutut Jaejoong lemas. Kalau bukan karena lengan Yunho yang masih setia bertengger di pinggangnya pasti namja cantik itu sudah ambruk dari tadi.

Tangan namja cantik itu memukul – mukul dada bidang Yunho saat merasakan kalau paru – parunya nyaris kosong dan kepalanya mulai pening. Sadar kekasihnya hampir kehabisan nafas, dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan pagutan 'gila' mereka membuat untaian jembatan tipis saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu. "hah, hah, hah… Yunnie... ingin... membunuh... Joongie... ya...?" Jaejoong megap – megap karena berusaha mengais udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah langsung menyerukan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher namja cantik itu, menjilatinya, mengecup ringan, lalu menggigit dan menghisap – hisapnya hingga terbentuklah kissmark merah keunguan yang sangat matang.

"anghh… ahh… gelihhh… emhh… yun-nieehh~" rintihnya tak berdaya melawan karena sesungguhnya bukan hanya bibir Yunho yang memanjakannya, ternyata tangan namja tampan itu telah menyusup dibalik kemejanya dengan lihai da memilin –milin putingnya yang sudah keras sementara pahanya makin gencar menggesek – gesek penis Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mengerang frustasi karena kenikmatan bertubi – tubi yang dia rasakan namun tak cukup untuk membuatnya orgasme, dia butuh tangan atau mulut Yunho untuk sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

"engh… yunnhh… tak bisakahhh… enghh… ki-ta… me-la-ku-kan-nyahhh… ahhh… di-ran-janghhh…"

"hm… tentu saja chagi." Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ranjang.

Jaejoong menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Yunnie…" dia menatap sang namjachingu dengan intens.

Namja tampan itu membelai – belai pipi chubby Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. "Boo, lebih agresiflah malam ini, aku benar – benar ingin mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku sampai pagi." Bisiknya seduktif. Spontan tubuh Jaejoong menegang karena tangan Yunho mulai menyibakkan kemeja tipis yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman membantu namja tampan itu agar lebih mudah melepaskan kemeja itu. Setelah kemeja tipis itu lepas, Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Yunho. "enghh… ahhh… Yunh… emh…" dia mendesah lantaran tangan Yunho sudah sibuk meremas – remas gundukan di selangkangan namja cantik itu.

Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Yunho karena respon namja cantik itu, 'neomu kyopta', batinnya. "hmm…" dihirupnya dalam – dalam aroma Jaejoong dan perlahan dikecupnya dada namja cantiknya itu. "enghh… yunnie~ jangan menggodaku…" rangeknya melas. Yunho tak menyahut, tapi bibir sintalnya masih betah menjilati putting Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mengulumnya seperti bayi kelaparan mencari air susu ibunya. "aahhh…" rintihan namja cantik itu benar – benar membuatnya gila.

Rasa sesak Jaejoong makin menjadi – jadi kala penisnya berkedut – kedut nyaris membawanya orgasme, tapi tiba – tiba Yunho melepaskan remasannya begitu saja membuat namja cantik itu gagal orgasme. "argh! Yunh… se-sak…" rintihnya melas. Namja tampan itu malah tersenyum intens seraya membelai sudut bibir cherry Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bergidik dan langsung meraup jemari lentik Yunho yang masih setia bermain – main dengan sudut bibirnya, mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu membuat Yunho terkekeh karena ulah kekasih cantiknya itu.

Namun sepertinya Yunho masih kesal dengan ulah Changmin yang beitu erotis di pole-table-nya tadi. "hm, suka dengan apa yang kau kerjakan chagi?" bisiknya seduktif membuat Jaejoong begidik dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya-mengulum jemari lentik namja tampan berstatus namjachingu-nya itu-. Dilepasnya kuluman Jaejoong pada jarinya dengan sedikit memaksa membuat Jaejoong langsung cemberut, ber-aegyo eoh?

Yunho terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Dia cukup tahu kalau tubuh namjachingu-nya itu jauh lebih sensitive dari tubuh orang pada umumnya. Dengan tak sabar Yunho menarik celana setengah paha Jaejoong sampai benar – benar lepas dan mencampakkannya begitu saja membuat namja cantik itu benar – benar bugil sekarang.

Namja tampan itu membelai paha putih Jaejoong dengan erotis namun seolah sengaja menghindari penis namja cantik itu yang sudah mengacung tegak. "hm… sluty boy." Gumannya puas membuat wajah Jaejoong merona sampai telinga. "argh, yunniehh… jang-anhh…" rintih Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentil penisnya membuat cairan pre-cum-nya mengalir begitu saja. " hm… tapi tadi kau sudah menggoda puluhan mata jalang dengan tubuh ini boo…" gumannya seraya mengecupi dan menjilati paha putih Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu makin bergelinjangan karena ulah Yunho." Aghh… tapi… tadi kan…Minnie yang… aghhhh!" Jaejoong langsung melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal berharap kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho bisa ditahannya. Tanpa namja cantik itu sadari tangan Yunho meraih grendel laci yang memang didalamnya selalu tersedia beberapa 'mainan' untuk para tamu yang membooking kamar di club ini. "sepertinya kau salah booking kamar, boo~" bisiknya riang seraya mengambil sebuah benda silinder. Jaejoong yang tak focus dengan sekitarnya tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Yunho dan itu sama seperti malapetaka untuknya. Berdo'alah kau akan selamat dari beruang mesummu itu Kim Jaejoong!

Entah sejak kapan, tapi Yunho telah membuka paha Jaejoong dan sedikit bermain – main dengan manhole namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menggeliat gelisah dan meremas – remas bed site dibawahnya membuat ranjang itu makin berantakan saja. Tanpa peringatan Yunho langsung membobol manhole Jaejoong tanpa mempersiapkannya sama sekali."ARGHHH!" jeritan disertai airmata Jaejoong terdengar mengiba namun seperti gelap mata, Yunho mengabaikannya.

Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu menekan tombol 'on' pada remoute yang dipegangnya membuat benda silinder-vibrator- yang bersarang di manhole Jaejoong langsung bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimal dan itu membuat Jaejoong makin bergelinjangan. Dan seolah merasa hukuman untuk sang kekasih tercinta belum cukup, dengan cepat dia memasangkan cock-ring pada penis Jaejoong yang sudah mengacung tinggi. "agh, Yunh…" iba Jaejoong karena orgasme-nya kembali ditahan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum seraya membelai pipi Jaejoong." Nikmati hukumannya Boo…" bisiknya seraya beranjak. Ditahannya tangan Jaejoong yang berniat menggapai penisnya sendiri," a,a,a,a… nappeun ne~ kan boojae sedang dihukum, jadi boojae tidak boleh menyentuh penis ini. Lagi pula penis ini kan cuma boleh disentuh oleh yunnie, boojae lupa?" ujarnya-sok- ber-aegyo. Jaejoong merengut mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, tapi dia sama sekalitak menjawab karena sekarang tubuh bagian selatannya berdenyut sakit lantaran vibrator it uterus menerut menumbuk titik kenikmatannya namun dia masih tak bisa melepas hasratnya.

" oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau harus menemui seseorang. Boojae tak masalah kan kalau harus menikmati hukuman ini tanpa Yunnie~ nanti kalau Boojae jadi anak baik akan Yunnie beri hadiah istimewa." Ujarnya beranjak ke pintu mengabaikan tatapan horror dari namja cantiknya itu. Yunho kembali menoleh " ah, sampai lupa. Hukumanmu akan bertambah sepuluh kali lipat jika aku menemukan ada cairan semen-mu diruangan ini, Boo. Pay pay~" BLAM! Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup menyisakan Jaejoong yang masih mengerang sendirian disana.

TBC~~

Anyyeong readers,

Ini FF YunJaeMin pertama Hyo, mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak ke-OOC-an gaje disini, habisnya Hyo ini pinter suruh baca FF YunJaeMin tapi paling payah kalau disuruh bikin.

Menerima Flame, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, review, dan lain – lain tapi tidak menerima bashing chara.

Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau mampir dan membaca, semoga FF abal Hyo dapet tanggapan yang bagus. Mohon RnR eoh~~ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**YunJaeMin Love Story**

Author :

Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi killan

Maincast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Shim) Changmin

Rate : M (I think like that, hope I'm not wrong)

Warning :

Ini hanya fan fiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

This is BL a.k.a boyslove a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyXboy, many typo, not use good EYD, M-Preg (maybe), DoublePersonality!JaeMin. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**~*~*~*~*~* Happy Reading*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Jaejoong meringkuk diranjang dengan frustasi karena rasa nikmatan dan sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Dia ingin mendapatkan 'surga'-nya –sangat ingin malah- tapi cock-ring sialan itu menahan jalannya membuat penisnya mengacung tinggi karena menahan ereksinya yang tak selesai.

Ah, ini benar – benar sakit. "enghh…" lenguhnya-entah yang ke berapa kali- saat vibrator itu dengan mulusnya menghantam titik kenimatannya-lagi-. "aghhh… Yunniehhh… Yunniee… Yunhhh…" rintihnya merapalkan nama Yunho berulang – ulang berharap hal itu dapat meringankan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menderanya.

Jaejoong sadar didalam otaknya Changmin berkali – kali memaksa menggantikan tempatnya, tapi namja cantik itu menolak karena dia telah berjanji akan menjadi milik Yunho sepenuhnya mala mini. "ber-hen-tihh… mem-be-ron-takkhhh…ahh… Minnie…" desisnya.

"_biar kugantikan, hyung. Kau tampak berantakan."_ Suara Changmin dalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng berulang – ulang seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu kalau 'saudara lain'-nya itu adalah pribadi yang gigih, tapi dia juga tak mau mengecewakan namjachingu-nya. Jadi dia tetap berusaha memegang kesadaran dan kendali tubuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jaejoong menggeliat – geliat tak nyaman seperti cacing yang disiram garam diatas ranjang king size itu, bed cover-nya dan bantalnya sudah berantakan dilantai sementara bed site-nya acak – acakan dibawah namja cantik itu lantaran dia sedang menungging dan membenamkan wajahnya di satu – satunya bantal yang terseisa dibawahnya.

"ahhh… Yunnieeehhh…" desahnya lagi. Dia harus bersyukur karena ruangan itu kedap suara, karena kalau tidak, setiap rintihan dan jeritannya akan terdengar sampai lantai satu dan itu akan sangat memalukan.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka membuat Jaejoong berusaha menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tatapan melasnya makin terlihat saat mengetahui kalau itu adalah sang kekasih. " Yunniehhh…" desahnya. Yunho tersenyum seraya meletakkan paper bag-nya dan menghampiri ranjang yang sudah dibuat berantakan oleh namjachingu-nya itu."sudah tak tahan eoh?" ujarnya ringan.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan rona dipipinya, peduli setan jika Yunho akan mengejeknya habis – habisan besok, yang jelas sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah lepas dari siksaan kenikmatan ini. "Yunnhh…" pintanya mengiba. Yunho membelai paha dalam nan putih itu, "hm… sensitive sekali." Komentarnya ringan. Jaejoong meremas bed site lagi untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menderanya karena gerakan sensual yang dilakukan oleh namja tampan itu. "jadi mysweet sluty boy, apa yang kau inginkan? hm?" bisiknya dengan suara bass yang membius itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat menahan desakkan gila dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia tak yakin bisa berbicara dengan benar dalam kondisi seperti ini. "tidak mau bilang eoh? Yakin?" Tanya namja tampan itu dengan sengaja membelai – belai penis Jaejoong yang sudah sekaku batu karena menahan orgasme beberapa kali. "agghhh, hen-ti-kannhhh…" jeritnya tertahan.

Yunho menoleh ke Jaejoong, "um? Yakin mau dihentikan? Baiklah." Jawabnya langsung meremas penis itu mendatangkan jeritan Jaejoong."arghh! se-sakk… hiks." Sebuah isakkan lolos dari bibir cherry itu. Yunho membelai tengkuk Jaejoong dan mengusap airmata dipipi namja cantik itu. "sepertinya sakit sekali, mau aku bantu menuntaskannya?" tanyanya ringan seolah dia bukan tersangka yang membuat namja cantik itu serasa di neraka jahanam karena alat terkutuk yang dipasang pada penis dan hole-nya. "aghh… Yunh…agh, jang-an… emh… meng-go-dahh…kuhhh…" lenguhnya.

"hm?lalu aku harus bagaimana chagi?"

"ce-pathhh…lahhh…"

"memohonlah!" Yunho memilin nipple namja cantik itu.

"aghhh…. Pleaseehhh…"

"ne 'please' apa Boo?"

"please fuck me!"

"hm? Maaf?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya namja tampan itu memang sengaja membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal.

Namja cantik itu mulai mengisak, "please fuck me with your big cock, more and more!" jeritnya frustasi, dia tahu Yunho memang berniat menghukum-nya malam ini. Tapi ini benar – benar sakit dan dia butuh pelepasan sekarang juga. Melihat hal itu membuat Yunho jadi tak tega, seraya tersenyum dibelainya peluh yang membenjiri wajah cantik Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak ke manhole namja cantik itu dan dengan hati – hati dilepasnya vibrator itu dari manhole Jaejoong yang selalu ketat berapa kalipun dia membobolnya. "enghhhh…. Emh…." Rintihan keluar dari bibir manis itu.

"feel better,hm?"

Jaejoong mengangguk " nehh…"

Yunho menjilati peluh disekitar wajah Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu mulai melucuti kancing bajunya sementara bibirnya masih betah menari – nari diwajah namja cantik itu. Jaejoong terlihat sudah lemas, tentu saja, dia saja belum orgasme sejak namja tampan itu meninggalkannya bersama dengan cock ring terkutuk yang masih setia bertengger di penisnya. Dia menatap wajah Yunho dengan tatapan memohon, "Yunh… emh… je-ballhhh…"pintanya menyentuh tangan Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "kau akan bebas saat aku telah selesai, Boo." Bisiknya seraya meneruskan kegiatannya-melepas kancing kemejanya-yang tertunda dengan santai.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah dengan ucapan namjachingu-nya itu. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tubuhnya saja sudah benar – benar lemas. Oh ayolah dia sudah orgasme kering selama 3 jam! Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong dan mengalungkannya ke pundaknya. "mengeranglah sayang!" bisiknya seraya menjilat cuping telinga Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu menggeliat, "agh… enghhhh~ ta-pihhh… emhh… a-kuhh… ahh~ se-sakkhh… Yunhhh… " rintihnya. Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang merona dan basah oleh peluh dengan lembut. "arraseo, karena kau sudah jadi anak baik selama aku pergi, kau boleh cum chagiya." Ujarnya seraya melepas cock ring itu dari penis Jaejoong dengan lembut dan hati – hati. Setelahnya hanya dengan beberapa kali remasan lembut dari tangan Yunho, Jaejoong lansung mendapatka surge-nya yang sudah tertahan selama 3 jam itu. "AGGGHHH…" lenguhnya antaran nikmat dan lega.

Tubuhnya yang melengkung indah membuat Yunho menatap dengan sabar menunggu sang kekasih menikmati sisa orgasmenya dan perlahan terkulai lemah karena kehabisan tenaga. "apa sebegitu nikmatnya Boo?" bisiknya seraya mengusap peluh yang masih setia menghiasi wajah manis Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengangguk dengan tatapan sayu. "sepertinya little Joongie sudah puas ne, tapi little Yunnie masih meronta – ronta, Boo. Kukira dia pasti merindukan untuk mengubek – ubek lubang surge-mu chagi." Desahnya dengan dirty talk yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tergetar hebat.

Namja cantik itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pundak Yunho, nafasnya yang masih sedikit tersegal – segal pun dengan lembut menerpa dada bidang Yunho, memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri pada namja tampan itu. "emh…" Yunho melenguh tertahan saat penis Jaejoong tak sengaja bergesekan dengan penisnya yang masih terbungkus jeans tipisnya.

Seolah mengerti kewajibannya, tangan Jaejoong bererak ke jeans itu dan mulai melucuti kancingnya. Bibirnya yang menganggur dengan lembut mulai mengecupi dada bidang dihadapannya. "engh… bagus Boo,terus…" lenguh Yunho. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menarik Yunho seolah mengisyaratkan agar namja tampan itu membalik posisi mereka.

Yunho yang memang sudah hafal dengan semua bahasa tubuh Jaejoong segera membalik posisinya sekarang membuat Jaejoong berada diatasnya. Namja cantik itu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecupi dada bidang dan abs Yunho yang sangat sempurnya itu, kegiatannya terhenti saat sampai pada jeans Yunho yang kancing dan zipper nya telah terbuka. "yunnie, jeans-mu mengganggu sekali…" rengeknya seraya mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh melihat raut kesal sang namjachingu. "ahahhahaa, kalau begitu buang saja Boo!" tanggapnya.

Jaejoong mendengus lalu dengan sekali sentak jeans beserta CD Yunho lepas dari tungkai jenjang namja tampan itu, entah darimana keahlian itu didapat namja cantik itu, padahal celana jeans itu cukup ketat. Senyum terkembang dibibir cherry-nya yang selalu mampu menggoda seorang Jung Yunho.

"see, little Yunnie sudah tegang eoh~" ujarnya girgang seraya membelai penis yang sudah ereksi sempurna itu. "apa ini terasa enak?" dia memijat lembut penis Yunho.

"engh… janganhh menggodahh-kuhh, Boo…" Yunho tampak mati – matian menahan diri agar tak langsung menerkam kekasih manisnya yang sangat nakal diranjang itu.

Mensengar ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkekeh dan dengan lembut mengecup ujung penis big size itu, mengecup dan menjilatinya dari ujung sampai pangkalnya, mengulum twis-ball-nyan dan menggesek – gesekkan pipi mulusnya ke paha dalam namja tampan itu membuat Yunho terus mengerang nikmat karena servis yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. "come on Joongie, jangan… Cuma se-perti itu…" desisnya diantara usahanya menahan nikmat dan mengontrol libido-nya yang sudah sampai ubun – ubun.

Tanpa menjawab, Jaejoong langsung menenggelamkan penis besar itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Rasa pre-cum Yunho memang selalu menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. "emh… hhmptt… hhmmpptt… " desahnya seraya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Yunho hanya membiarkan Jaejoong berbuat sesuka hatinya, dia menikmati semua sentuhan kikuk namja cantik yang sudah mengisi hari – harinya itu.

Tangan Yunho malah sibuk membelai – belai pipi chubby Jaejoong yang makn terlihat chubby saat mengulum penisnya. Dia mengerang karena Jaejoong menusuk – nusukkan lidah kecilnya pada lubang diujung penisnya. Jaejoong makin semangat meng-oral penis itu saat merasakan penis Yunho berkedut dalam mulutnya. Dia sungguh ingin merasakan air mani namja itu dalam mulutnya saat ini juga.

"AGGHHH!"

Cairan putih kental bernama sperma itu tumpah dalam mulut Jaejoong, namja cantik itu berusaha menelan semua cairan itu, namun memang karena cairan itu terlalu banyak hingga sebagian merembes keluar dari sudut – sudut bibir seksi Jaejoong. Yunho menggapai lengan Jaejoong dan menarik namja cantik itu menaiki tubuhnya. Mereka kembali menautkan bibirnya dan dengan sangat rakus Yunho menghisap – hisap lidah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu harus mati – matian mempertahankan sisa oksigennya jika tak ingin jatuh pingsan, apa lagi dia benar – benar letih.

Merasa nafas sang kekasih kian memendek, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jaejoong berusaha mengais udara sebanyak – banyaknya. "engh… ahh… yunnie~ apa servisku memuaskan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sayu penuh nafsu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum seraya membelai pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"mulutmu memang yang terbaik chagi, tapi sepertinya little Yunnie tidak akan puas hanya sebatas oral sex." Jawabnya membuat pipi Jaejoong merona heboh.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat tubuhnya sendiri setengah duduk bersandar pada night-stand lalu mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di pangkuannya menyebabkan penisnya tertekan ke belahan pantat namja cantik itu. "Engghhhh…" Jaejoong melenguh karenanya membuat Yunho terkekeh. "tidak sabaran eoh? Baiklah, karena lubangmu sudah bermain dengan vibrator selama 3 jam, pasti dia sudah relaks kan, jadi sekarang carilah surgamu sayang!" desahnya lembut seraya membelai pipi putih Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah berangsur memerah lagi.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menumpukan kedua rangannya ke pundak Yunho. Setelah yakin penis Yunho berada tepat didepan lubang kecilnya, perlahan dia menurunkan tubuhnya sementara tangan Yunho memeluk pinggangnya agar posisi Jaejoong tak melenceng. "engghhh….sshhh… appo…" rintihnya saat ujung penis Yunho membobol anusnya. Salahkan ukuran penis Yunho yang bisa dibilang big size itu! Bulir – bulir airmata meluncur membasahi kedua pipi cubby-nya.

Karena tak ingin merasakan sakit lebih lama lagi, Jaejoong langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam sekali hentak. Hal itu membuat penis Yunho langsung melesak masuk dan secara tak sengaja menghantam prostatnya. "AKKHH… " lenguhnya antara sakit dan nikmat. Dia terduduk lemas dipangkuan Yunho sementara kepalanya sudah bersandar pasrah dipundak namja tampan itu.

Yunho membelai punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Boo…." Bisiknya lirih. Jaejoong menggesekkan rambutnya ke tengkuk namja tampan itu. "ung… aku masih ingin merasakan aromamu, Yunnie~" regeknya sekarang mulai memainkan hidung mancungnya ke sepanjang pundak namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

Setelah puas dengan kesenangannya, dia mulai menopangkan tangannya ke pundak Yunho dan menaikkan tubuhnya membuat penis Yunho hanya tersisa ujungnya dan dengan cepat dia menghempaskan tubuhnya membuat prostatnya terhantam lagi. "agh…." Rintihnya. Dia terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat Yunho mendesis – desis dan sangat menikmati ekspresi nikmat Jaejoong serta kenikmatan penisnya yang serasa diremas – remas oleh otot – otot rectum namja cantik itu. Tangannya membantu Jaejoong untuk menaik turunkan tubuh namja cantik itu.

"aghh… emhh… enghh… aghhh… ahh… " rintihan Jaejoong seperti music yang mengalun indah ditelinga Yunho.

Tak ingin bibirnya menganggur, Yunho segera meraup putting Jaejoong yang sudah mencuat tegak itu. "slup, slup, slup… emh… terus Boo… good boy…"

"aghhh… e-nakhh… emh… ahh… YUNNIEHH… " jeritan Jaejoong membawa namja cantik itu orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk di pelukkan Yunho. "hah… hah… hah… a-ku… le-lah yunnie…" dia merengek dengan suara seraknya.

"tapi aku belum tuntas sayang…" dia membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"ahh… a-ku tak sanggup diatas lagi… let me bottom, jebal…"

Yunho tersenyum lalu memutar tubuh Jaejoong hingga memunggunginya. "menungginglah, gunakan lututmu sebagai penyangga!" perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh namja cantik itu. Yunho langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya mendatangkan erangan dan desahan dari mulut Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya pada bed-sheet yang sudah berantakan. "Agghh,emh… ahhh… morehhh… ahh… fast…ahh…terhhh… aghh… yunnhhh…" Jaejoong mendongak melampiaskan kenikmatan yang menderanya karena penis Yunho menghantam prostatnya terus menerus.

Namja tampan itu menggeram berulang – ulang lantaran lubang Jaejoong yang makin mengetat dan meremas – remas penisnya. Dikecupinya pundak Jaejoong, tangan kanannya memilin – milin putting namja canrik itu sementara tangan kirinya meremas – remas penis mungil sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali menegang sempurna. "akkhhh… enghh… yunhh… ahhh… morehh… " rintihnya karena sodokan pada lubangnya ternyata tak berhenti hingga tiga titik kenikmatan tubuhnya benar – benar dikerjai oleh Yunho.

Erangan namja cantik itu membuat libido namja tampan itu. Dia makin mempercepat sodokan – sodokan akuratnya. "ahh… a-kuhh… mauhh… ahh… ARGHH!" erang Jaejoong protes karena sang namjachingu tercinta dengan teganya menutup ujung penisnya dengan ibu jarinya membuat Jaejoong tak bisa orgasme. "jangan terlalu cepat, chagi… kau sudah keluar dua kali…" bisiknya makin mempercepat sodokannya sementara tangan – tangannya juga tak tinggal diam memainkan putting dan penis namja cantik itu membuat Jaejoong makin tak tahan untuk orgasme.

Lima belas menit dalam siksaan kenikmatan itu akhirnya Jaejoong merasakan penis Yunho berkedut dalam lubangnya. Dia pun mengetatkan otot – ototnya agar Yunho segera orgasme dan dalam 3 sodokan terakhir namja tampan itu melepaskan ujung penis Jaejoong dan keduanya orgasme hampir bersamaan setelah saling mengerangkan nama sang kekasih. Keduanya langsung ambruk begitu saja. "ah, nikmat sekali." Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat geli.

"engh… Yunnie… keluarkan…"

"ung? Apa yang harus aku keluarkan Boo? Bukankah tadi sudah kukeluarkan semua didalam lubangmu?"

"ah?" Jaejoong menatp horror Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya lantaran dia merasakan penis namja tampan itu kembali menegang dalam lubangnya. "Y-Yunnie… tu-tunggu dulu!"

Yunho langsung membalik posisi Jaejoong jadi telentang. "tidak ada penolakkan sayang. Malam ini kau adalah milikku sepenuhnya!" ujarnya riang seraya kembali menyodok – nyodokkan penisnya ke lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu bergelinjangan hebat dibawahnya.

"aghh… emhh… Yunniehh… aghh… morehhh…."

Rintihan dan desahan itu memenuhi ranjang king size itu hingga beberapa jam kemudian. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok, Jaejoong tak ingin membayangkannya karena yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengerang sekeras – kerasnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh namjachingu pervert-nya itu.

Yunho terbangun karena dering poselnya. Dilihatnya LCD berukuran 4 inchi itu, '_umma chagiya_ calling…' kira – kira begitulah yang tertera dalam LCD itu. Seraya mendecak sebal dia menjawab panggilan itu, "annyeong umma," sapanya berusaha sesopan mungkin, hey dia memang Bengal, tapi bukan berarti dia akan dengan kurang ajarnya tak sopan pada orang tuanya kan. " _Yunho, hari ini kau ada acara?"_ suara seorang yeoja yang adalah ummanya. "memangnya ada apa umma?" tanyanya.

" _Appa ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama rekan bisnis barunya."_

"ck! Pasti acara perjodohan bosoh itu lagi. Malam ini aku ada les bahasa Jerman, Umma. Umma tahu sendiri aku payah dalam pelajaran itu."

"_tapi apa kau tak bisa minta izin tak masuk sehari saja, chagi? Kata Appa rekan bisnis ini sangat penting untuk perusahaan kita."_

Yunho menghela nafas. "umma, aku tidak akan mengorbankan pendidikanku untuk perjodohan konyol itu. Sudah ya umma, aku ngantuk. Annyeong." Dan tanpa menunggu protes umma-nya lagi dia langsung memutuskan telepon itu lalu me-non-aktif-kan ponselnya.

Namja tampan itu melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan sosok seksi yang baru saja menghabiskan malam bersamanya sampai jam 4 pagi tadi. Tiba – tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuatnya langsung menoleh tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu mendapati tatapan dingin nan menusuk dari sosok atletis berbalut bathrobe itu. "hoh, sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Changmin datar. Yunho beranjak. "nama Jongie?" tanyanya sok tak tahu.

Changmin menatapnya sinis, "kau masih sempat bertanya sementara kau lah orang yang membuatnya hamper mati karena ulah mesummu itu?" tanyanya sarkastis. Yunho angkat bahu cuek,"ya sudahlah. Aku mandi dulu. Di paper bag itu ada beberapa baju yang mungkin akan cocok denganmu." Dan Yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah lengket dan sangat tak nyaman karena sisa sperma yang bercampur peluh mereka semalaman.

Setelah Yunho memasuki kamar mandi, Changmin duduk diranjang dan mulai menyalakan sepuntung rokok. Dihisapnya asap bernikotin itu dengan santai seraya memainkan pemantiknya. "hah!" sesekali terdengar dia menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan nampaklah Yunho yang keluar dengan santai. "Lho? Kenapa bajunya tak kau pakai? Kau ingin pulang dengan kemeja yang kau pakai perform semalam?" tanyanya karena namja manis itu masih memakai bathrobe nya.

Changmin menoleh malas, "itu bukan urusanmu. Sudahlah!" tanggapnya tak peduli. Yunho melirik rokok yang ada ditangan Changmin. "kau belum berhenti merokok?" tanyanya. Ada nada tak suka dari pertanyaannya. Dia memunguti baju – bajunya yang berserakan dan mulai memakainya. Changmin meliriknya sesat.

"Apa Jae hanya budak seks untukmu?"

TBC~~

Annyeong~~ *muncul bareng Changmomo #plak author sarap*

Ung~~ bagaimana dengan chap ini? Ancurkah? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Semoga saja gak banget – banget ancur dan gaje-nya.

Oh iya Hyo seneng banget pada penasaran sama cerita abal ini. Hehehe, ini sudah dilanjut readerdeul. Semoga tidak mengecawakan. *pray*

Menerima Flame, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, review, dan lain – lain tapi tidak menerima bashing chara.

Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau mampir dan membaca, semoga FF abal Hyo dapet tanggapan yang bagus. Mohon RnR eoh~~ *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**YunJaeMin Love Story**

Author :

Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi killan

Maincast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Shim) Changmin

Rate : M (I think like that, hope I'm not wrong)

Warning :

Ini hanya fan fiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

This is BL a.k.a boyslove a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyXboy, many typo, not use good EYD, M-Preg (maybe), DoublePersonality!JaeMin. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**~*~*~*~*~* Happy Reading*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"_Apa Jae hanya budak seks untukmu?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho menoleh dengan tatapan elang-nya yang tajam. "maaf?"

"ck! Jawab saja Jung Yunho! Kau anggap apa Jae dimatamu?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "dia separuh nafasku." Jawabnya sendu. "apakah dia selalu cerita apa yang kami lakukan kepadamu?" tanyanya. Changmin menatapnya sengit, "apa IQ-mu sebegitu rendahnya hingga kau perlu bertanya?" dia mulai mencibir lagi. Yunho mengancingkan kancing terakhirnya. "kalau seperti itu aku tak perlu menjelaskannya kembali kan?" tanggapnya dengan senyum dikulum. Well, bagi sebagian orang-terutama para yeoja- senyum itu benar – benar senyum malaikat, tapi dmata Changmin senyum itu tampak sama menjijikkannya dengan bertumpuk – tumpuk buku tebal yang sering dibaca Jaejoong dirumah. "dasar mesum!" tandasnya tak peduli.

Saat Changmin berniat menghisap rokoknya lagi, Yunho menahan tangannya dan merebut rokok itu lalu menekannya sampai hancur di asbak. "heh, jangan ikut campur!" protes namja manis itu. Yunho-agaknya- tak peduli dengan _deathglare_ yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh namja manis itu padanya. "jangan merusak paru – parumu! Kau berbadi tubuh dengan kekasihku! Aku tak ingin dia kenapa – kenapa karena ulahmu!" ujarnya kesal. Changmin mendengus sebal, "kau bahkan tak mampu mengekangku." Cibirnya tak peduli lalu beranjak menuju paper bag yang tergeletak di sofa. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang dirasa pas dan nyaman untuknya-kemeja biru polos dengan celana santai selutut- dia mulai melucuti bathrobe-nya dan menukarnya dengan pakaian itu.

Diliriknya Yunho yang sepertinya sudah sibuk dengan gatget canggih berlayar 4 inchi-nya. "kalau kau sudah tak ada keperluan kau boleh pergi." Ujarnya tak peduli dan melanjutkan acara bertukar pakaiannya membuat Yunho menoleh. "aku menunggumu, biar ku antar pulang." Jawabnya datar. Changmin menyisir rambutnya dengan santai, "bukankah kau ada acara perjodohan?" tanyanya sinis dan sengaja menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'PERJODOHAN' itu. Yunho tersenyum, "aku tak tau kau suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Tanggapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"cih, jika itu berhubungan dengan perasaan Jaejoong, mengirimmu ke neraka jahanan pun akan dengan senang hati aku kerjakan!" tandasnya sarkastis.

"ahahahahaha… kau kejam sekali Max, baiklah aku akan menjaga Jongie dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku." Yunho mencoba menggoda namja manis itu.

"Cih!" Changmin kembali mencibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan nite club tempat Changmin kerja itu dengan lamorgini hitam metallic milik Yunho. Namja tampan itu tampak santai mengemudikan mobilnya seraya menikmati alunan music yang diputarnya di dash-board. Sepanjang jalan Changmin hanya diam dan melempar pandangannya keluar kaca samping mobil seolah – olah ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik disana.

Tiba – tiba mobil Yunho berbelok dan berhenti didepan sebuah game center lalu namja tampan itu turun membuat Changmin mengerutkan kening bingung. Hey! Bagaimanapu bencinya Changmin terhadap Yunho, dia tahu sekali namja tampan itu tak suka bermain game. Lalu untuk apa dia membawa Changmin ke game center? Namja manis itu masih terdiam dalam ketidak pahamannya-bahkan- saat Yunho telah membukakan pintu untuknya. "turunlah!" ujar namja tampan itu lunak. Suara bass Yunho menyadarkan Changmin dan membuat namja manis itu turun lalu mengikutinya memasuki game center itu.

Yunho menggandeng tangannya tanpa ijin dan entah karena malas berdebat atau apa, tapi Changmin sama sekali tak menolak tarikkan namja tampan itu. "untuk apa kita kemari Yun?" tanyanya dingin. Yunho tersenyum manis, "tentu saja untuk bersenang – senang. Bukankah kau suka mengoleksi kaset game?" ujarnya riang. Changmin mendengus kesal, "kau berniat menyogokku?" tanyanya sinis. Kata – kata namja manis itu membuat Yunho terkekeh, "hey, apa untungnya aku menyogokmu sementara tubuh ini adalah raga milik kekasihku?" tanggapnya santai.

Sepertinya Yunho serius dengan ucapannya ingin membelikan kaset – kaset game itu, buktinya kini namja tampan itu hanya diam mengekor kemanapun Changmin melangkah seraya memilih kaset – kaset game yang menurutnya menarik. "kenapa kau mengikutiku terus? Seperti hantu saja!" cibirnya saat mereka sampai diujung rak. "hanya ingin memastikan kau tak kabur saja." Jawabnya enteng seraya masih sibuk dengan i-phone-nya. "cih!" namja manis itu kembali mengumpat.

Tak seberapa lama Changmin berjalan ke meja kasir dan sekurang – kurangnya ada 15 keping kaset game terbaru yang langsung dia letakkan di meja kasir itu. " dia yang bayar." Ujarnya melirik Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya seolah menjawab tatapan bingung sang yeoja penjaga kasir itu. Yunho mendongak dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "975.000 won sajangnim." Ujar si kasir. Yunho mengangsurkan 10 lembar uang lalu mengambil 3 paper bag berisi kaset gam itu dan menggandeng Changmin keluar.

"kau mau makan sesuatu?" tawarnya begitu mereka memasuki mobil.

Namja names itu menggeleng. "cepat pulang saja! Aku bisa masak sendiri dirumah."

"arraseo!" dan mobil itu kembali melaju menuju apartemen Jaejoong –dan Changmin-.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"Cepat pulang sbelum kutendang kau dari sini!" Changmin berkacak pinggang dengan malas.

Yunho nyengir dengan tatapan innocent, "kau galak sekali Min. setidaknya aku juga mau koq jadi lawan battle PSP-mu."

"CK!" Changmin duduk disofa dengan malas.

Namja tampan itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Changmin yang kini sibuk mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Dibelainya rambut pirang matahari-namun lembut saat disentuh- milik namja manis itu membuat sang empunya menoleh dengan tatapan protes. "jangan mengelus – elus kepalaku! Aku bukan 'kucing' kesayanganmu seperti Jae." Ujarnya sinis membuat Yunho terkekeh. "gwaenchana, toh aroma tubuh kalian mirip." Tanggapnya seraya menghirup tengkuk Changmin. Namja itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk namja manis itu. "jebal, biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi!" bisiknya lirih. "kau menyedihkan Jung Yunho!" omelnya tapi dia bergeming, sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan diri dari namja tampan itu.

Namja manis itu sedikit menggeliat karena terpaan nafas hangat Yunho. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah seperti ini. Yunho memang manja pada Jaejoong, tapi jika dengan Changmin, mereka lebih terkesan seperti dua orang yang tak saling mengenal dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga jarak. Changmin menahan nafas saat merasakan sensasi basah pada tengkuknya. Bibir Yunho mulai bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang namja manis itu membuat Changmin harus mati – matian menahan desahan yang mendesak untuk keluar dari kerongkongannya. Hey! Mau ditaruh dimana image 'player'nya kalau dia sampai mendesah dibaawah namja ini?

Merasa tak ada penolakkan yang berarti, Yunho mulai membuka mulutnya dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengecap rasa manis dari kulit lembut Changmin. "eungh…." Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir Changmin membuat sang empunya suara terhenyak karena mendengar lenguhannya sendiri. Dia berusaha meronta dalam dekapan Yunho. "le-pass…." Desisnya. Yunho menjilati cuping telinga Changmin dan sesekali menyesapnya. "jangan tahan suaramu, Min! mendesahlah! Itu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik." Bisiknya lembut.

Namja manis itu masih sibuk meronta. "dalam mimpimu!" geramnya. Yunho terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkan posesif dipinggang Changmin. "well, aku memaksa kali ini." Tanggapnya kembali mencumbu bawah dagu Changmin. Dia cukup pintar untuk tak meninggalkan bekas kissmark apapun disana karena dia tahu pekerjaan Changmin-yang seorang stripper- menuntutnya agar selalu memiliki tubuh mulus tanpa cacat-termasuk kissmark- karena itulah daya jualnya. Tangan Yunho menyusup dalam kemeja namja cantik itu dan mengelus putting-nya yang tampak mulai tegang.

"hen-ti-kan!" tangan Changmin berusaha menahan tangan Yunho yang berusaha memilin putting-nya.

Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu tersenyum. "ayolah Changmin! Aku sudah setahun bersabar dengan sikap dinginmu ini, aku bahkan sudah bosan selalu mendengar Joongie menggumankan kata maaf untukmu dan kau harus tahu, itu sangat melukai hatiku." Bisiknya.

Changmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dia bukannya tak sadar kalau dia memang harus terikat dengan orang yang telah mendapatkan hati 'saudara'nya, dan orang itu adalah Yunho. Namun perasaan tak ingin didominasi dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang 'player' menahannya untuk membuka hati pada namja tampan itu. Yunho membelai pipinya dengan lembut, sarat akan rasa sayang. "biarkan aku mengenalmu, Min! aku tau kau bukan pemeran antagonis disini." Lanjutnya. Changmin menahan tangan Yunho. "hentikan! Kau membuatku ingin membantingmu hingga patah tulang." Sungutnya kesal.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, "aku rela jadi bahan latuhan judo-mu, asal setelah itu kita bisa lebih akrab dan kau mau menerimaku." Jawabnya riang. Changmin kembali memberontak dalam dekapan lengan kekar Yunho. "lepaskan aku, brengsek!" umpatnya kesal. Yunho tersenyum seraya melepaskan pelukkannya. Changmin sontak mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari beruang mesum kekasih Jaejoong itu.

"pulang sana! Atau aku akan melemparmu dari balkon ruangan ini!" dia segera beranjak untuk memunguti bantal sofa yang sempat berantakan karena ulah Yunho barusan.

Namja tampan itu menurut kali ini. Dia tahu kalau Changmin sudah berucap dengan dingin seperti ini berarti namja manis itu telah melampaui toleransinya atas ulah Yunho. Dia beranjak, "okay, jangan lupa makan malam dan berhentilah merokok! Bye, Changmin. " ujarnya seraya beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu. Changmin langsung terduduk dengan wajah sendu, "mianhae…." Gumannya menutup mata dan setetes Kristal bening meluncur dari sudut matanya.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Suasana ruang keluarga itu tampak sepi padahal ada 3 orang disana. "Appa tidak suka kau selalu membantah kemauan Appa! Gara – gara kau menolak acara hari ini dengan keluarga Kwon, Appa jadi kehilangan 2 tender besar. Perusahaan kita bisa hancur kalau sikapmu selalu seperti ini, Yunho! Kau harus ingat, kau ini calon penerus perusahaan ini!" ujar sang ayah. Yunho menghela nafas, "Yunho lelah. Boleh Yunho tidur sekarang? Yunho sudah pusing dengan les bahasa Jerman hari ini. Lagipula Yunho tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan itu, Yunho ingin jadi dancer dan raper." Ujarnya seraya beranjak ke arah tangga.

"Yun, apa ini karena penari jalang itu?" suara Umma-nya membuat Yunho urung menapakkan kakinya ke anak tangga.

"Apa maksud Umma?"

"Umma tahu kau sering ke club malam itu karena seorang penari stripping bagusnya bocah ingusan itu Yun? Dan lagi, dia itu namja! Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Umma dan Appa jika semua orang tahu kau berhubungan dengan namja?"

Yunho menatap dingin pada ibunya, "Jangan sekali – kali Umma mengusik Max kalau umma belum ingin menyesal! Coba saja dan umma tidak akan menemukanku lagi!" dan dia pun melangkah ke lantai 2.

Sang ibu mendengus kesal karena sikap anaknya. Dia memang sudah lama tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya itu punya orientasi menyimpang, tapi dia juga tahu kalau putranya tak sepenuhnya gay karena dia pernah mendengar Yunho memuji salah seorang putri relasi bisnis Appa-nya cantik. Hanya saja dia menolak dijosohkan pada yeoja itu karena Yunho tak suka yeoja yang doyan dandan.

"sudahlah yeobo, mungkin Yunho belum ingin serius sekarang. Kita harus bersabar."

"tapi aku tak rela kalau putra kita terus menerus terjerat oleh pelacur kecil itu!" sang ibu langsung mengambil poselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "selidiki pelacur itu!"

Sementara dikamar, Yunho baru saja berganti baju dan berbaring diranjangnya. Setelah dari apartemen Jaejoong-dan Changmin tentu saja- dia langsung pergi les bahasa Jerman dan baru pulang pukul 9 malam. Orang tuanya memang tak pernah memaksanya agar segera menikah, namun umma-nya memang selalu mendesaknya untuk segera memilih salah satu dari semua calon yang pernah dikenalkan padanya. Mungkin kaerena dia putra tunggal dikeluarganya. "Jae…" dia mendesah seraya menatap LCD ponselnya yang berhiaskan scelca dirinya dan Jaejoong saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dia langsung memeluk ponsel itu berharap dapat ketenangan.

Dan di nite club malam ini, Changmin hanya memberikan servis stripping tanpa menerima bookingan apapun. "are you allright, Max?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh molek saat melihat temannya itu terlihat murung padahal dia baru saja turun dari _pole table dance_-nya. Hey, seumur hidup dia bekerja disini-3 atau 4 tahun kira – kira-dia belum pernah melihat _king of having sex_, sang primadona di club ini semuram itu, jadi wajar jika dia bertanya.

Changmin menatapnya malas, "aku hanya sedang tak bernafsu dengan siapapun Xiah, jika kau sedang senggang, temanilah para penggila sex itu. Mereka terlihat 'lapar'." Ujarnya mengindahkan tatapan bingung dari namja bernama Xiah itu dan beranjak ke locker-nya. "hah, kenapa denganku?" desahnya dia bengganti bajunya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. "kau bisa istirahat semalaman Jae, dan malam ini kau tak perlu menangis." Gumannya.

Begitu sampai diapartemennya dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikamarnya, kamar Changmin dan Jaejoong berbeda jika kau mau tahu. Matanya tertutup sesaat. "apa kau mencintai namja brengsek itu, Jae? Kau tau kan dia dari keluarga apa dan bagaimana pandangan keluarganya terhadap orang – orang seperti kita?" dia memulai dialog-nya.

"_aku sudah terlanjur terjerat dalam pesonanya, Minnie. Entah bagaimana tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam."_ Kali ini suara Jaejoong berdengung dikepalanya. Memang beginilah cara merka berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"kau masih mencintainya meski dia selalu berbuat kasar padamu saat kalian make love? Demi apapun, aku lebih rela menyebutnya having sex dari pada make love! Dia selalu menyakitimu!"

"_mungkin dia memang sadistic, tapi entah sejak kapan aku juga telah menjadi masochist. Minnie, setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, hanya kau yang aku miliki didunia ini."_

Changmin terkekeh, "well. Sepertinya namja itu telah banyak mengubah Jaejoongie yang manis dan polos serta hanya pintar merengek menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan kembali ceria. Mungkin setelah ini kau tak akan membutuhkanku lagi, Jae." Tanggapnya lirih.

"_Minnie… waeyo? Kau ingin meninggalkan Joongie seperti kedua orang tua Joongie? Kau sudah tak sayang pada Joongie lagi?"_

"ani, aku adalah pribadi yang tercipta demi melindungimu Jae, aku ada agar kau tak terluka. Dan jika kau telah menemukan pelabuhan hatimu, maka aku sudah tidak punya tempat lagi didunia ini. Kau adalah kakakku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kebahagiaanmu akan selalu menjadi kebahagiaanku juga. Jika kau bahagia bersama namja Jung itu, aku akan merelakanmu."

"_hiks, Minnie… kau… hiks… gomawo minie, Jeongmal gomawo…"_

Changmin tersenyum samar,"ne, Jae. Tapi dia harus tahu, jika dia berani menyakitimu walau itu hanya sehelai rambutmu, maka jangan pernah halangi aku untuk mematahkan tangan dan kakinya!" tiba – tiba Changmin menyeringai sinis.

"_ish, Minnie kau mirip pycopath!"_

Namja manis itu menghela nafas, "aku rela menjadi _psycopath_ jika itu menyangkut dirimu, Jae. Tak peduli hal itu salah ataupun benar."

"_ne, ne. aku tahu, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur karena besok aku ada quis biologi jam pertama."_

Lalu Changmin pun menutup matanya dan membawa tubuh itu ke alam mimpi.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Kelas itu tampak ramai, hamper seluruh siswa dikelas itu sibuk dengan buku – buku mereka. Pagi ini memang ada quis untuk pelajaran biologi. Jaejoong baru saja meletakkan tasnya saat ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Dibukanya pesan itu.

From : MyLovely Jung Yunho

Subject : istirahat

Datanglah ke ruang ekskul basket saat jam makan siang, love you :*

Setelah membalas pesan itu dia kembali focus pada buku catatannya. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu terlalu serius belajar karena pelajaran biologi bukanlah pelajaran yang sulit untuknya. Empat jam pelajaran itu berlalu dengan tenang. Sekarang jam kosong karena guru geografi sedang tidak masuk. "eh Jaejoong-ah, um… bolehkah aku minta tolong untuk diajari bab 2 ini?" ujar seorang namja bersuara bass dan wajah cool-nya yang tiba – tiba duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lalu mulai menggeser tubuhnya mendekati namja itu, mereka memang baru sekelas tahun ini dan Jaejoong bukanlah pribadi yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja seperti Changmin. Jadi dia tak terlalu mengenal namja ini kecuali namanya, Choi Dongwook atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Se7en, mungkin karena namja tampan berwajah cool itu seperti terobsesi dengan angka 7. Who knows?

Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan materi fisika itu. Bahkan keduanya mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan pada mereka-pada Jaejoong lebih tepatnya-. Para yeoja itu menatap kesal pada Jaejoong yang bisa dengan leluasa dekat dengan Se7en yang memang sejak kelas X adalah prince charming incaran para gadis di sekolah ini.

Tak terasa jam makan siang pun tiba. Se7en menghampiri Jaejoong yang tampak sibuk merapikan buku – buku dan alat tulisnya. "Jaejoong-ah, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tawarnya membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya. Beberapa siswi melayangkan deathglare pada Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu menghela nafas. "mianhae, Dongwook-shii. Ung… aku bawa bekal sendiri dan aku harus menemui kekasihku untuk makan siang bersamanya." Tolaknya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berukuran cukup besar dari tasnya. "annyeong Dongwook-shii." Lanjutnya seraya melangkah pergi.

Namja cantik itu sampai didepan pintu ruang ekstra kulikuler basket. Dengan senyum manis diketuknya pintu ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan Jaejoong langsung masuk. Yunho mengunci pintu itulalu kembali duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. "bagaimana pelajaran hari ini sweety?" tanyanya serayamengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu langsung duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"biasa saja. Tak ada yang menarik, Yunnie."

"hm… bagaimana dengan Choi Dongwook itu? Kudengar beberapa yeoja menyumpah – nyumpahimu di kantin tadi." Yunho membelai – belai pipi chubby namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya, "Yunnie menganggap Joongie selingkuh eoh? Kami hanya belajar fisika bersama saja, tadi Dongwook-shii kesulitan dengan materi Bab 2."

Yunho mengecup bibir semerah cherry itu, "tenanglah chagiya, tak ada yang menuduhmu selingkuh. Aku hanya bertanya, kan? Kenapa tiba – tiba orang seperti Se7en bisa mendekatimu, padahal setahuku dia itu straight." Ujarnya santai. Jaejoong menyendok nasi gorengnya lalu mengulurkannya ke bibir Yunho. Namja tampan itu dengan senang hati memakan suapan sang kekasih. "mollayo, bukankah tadi Joongie sudah bilang kalau joongie hanya mengajarinya pelajaran fisika?" tanggapnya tak peduli seraya menyupakan nasi goreng itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu memperhatikan bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak – gerak lucu saat namja cantik itu mengunyah makanannya. "ung? Ada yang salah dengan wajah Joongie, Yunnie?" tanyanya saat menyadari sang namjachingu memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Yunho membelai rambut hitam sehalus sutera milik Jaejoong, "ani, kau terlihat cantik saja." Jawabnya lembut. Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk Yunho, "kau tau Yunnie-ya, semalam Minnie bilang padaku kalau dia merestui hubungan kita." Ujarnya lirih.

Terhenyak, tentu saja. Yunho sangat tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Kim Changmin, namja manis kelewat tinggi itu belum pernah sekalipun menarik apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Perlahan dibalasnya pelukan hangat sang namjachingu seraya tersenyum, "kita berhasil meyakinkannya ya, Boo. Syukurlah!" desahnya lega. Namja tampan itu membelai punggung Jaejoong, "kini tinggal kita meminta ijin orang tuaku." Lnjutnya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduannya sampai sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dihafal Yunho membuatnya melepaskan pelukkannya pada namjachingu-nya itu.

"aku tak tau kalau kau bisa lembut juga pada Jae."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan irish caramel yang terkesan ingin itu, "hay, Changmin. Tumben kau muncul disiang hari." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. "jangan besar kepala dulu mentang – mentang aku sudah mengizinkanmu menjadi milik Jaejoong." Ujarnya skeptis. Yunho angkat bahu cuek, "well, aku akan lebih bahagia saat kamu juga mau menerimaku dan membuka hatimu." Lanjutnya.

Changmin menatapnya jengah, "aku tak sudi jadi uke-mu!" ujarnya dingin.

"itu masalahnya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang jadi uke-mu. Beres 'kan?" Yunho tersenyum innocent.

Namja manis itu menatap horror pada namja bermarga Jung didepannya itu, bagaimana bisa Yunho yang bertubuh atletis itu menjadi uke-nya? Demi apapun, Changmin membayangkannya saja sudah ingin muntah. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur-dan dia tak akan sudi untuk jujur-tubuhnya tak sebagus tubuh Yunho yang memang '_the ultimate top seme'_ itu. "hah, lupakan! Aku tak sudi berurusan denganmu!" ujarnya dingin.

Yunho tak membantah kata – kata Changmin, namja tampan itu pun mengambil sendok yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu menyendok nasi goreng itu lalu mengulurkannya ke bibir Changmin. "makanlah! Aku tak ingin Joongie sakit." Ujarnya sebelum Changmin sempat protes. Namja manis itu memakan suapan Yunho karena tak tahan dengan tatapan memohon namja tampan itu.

Sisa jam pelajaran itu berlalu dengan cepat. Jaejoong memang tak berminat ikut bercanda – canda dengan teman sekelasnya, lagi pula siapa yang mau bercanda dengannya? Bahkan hampir satu sekolah memusuhinya karena dia adalah orang yang bisa membuat Yunho-namja paling populer disekolah-bertekuk lutut kepadanya dihari pertama namja cantik itu menginjakkan kakinya disekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Namja cantik itu kini sedang bersandar di lamborgini hitam metallic Yunho yang terparkir dengan rapi. Tadi mereka janjian untuk bertemu diparkiran, tapi sepertinya namja cantik itu datang terlalu awal.

"menunggu seseorang?"

TBC~~~

Annyeong~~ *lambai –lambai bareng YunJaeMin #plak author sarap*

Ung~~ bagaimana dengan chap ini? Semakin Ancurkah? Semakin Anehkah? Semakin Jelekkah? Semakin Gajekah? *reader : lu kan always gaje Hyo! Me : *pundung* ne Hyo tau readerdeul~~makanya review dong, kritik dong, marahin Hyo dong, poppo Hyo(?) dong~ eh yang terakhir jangan, ntar uke Hyo ngamuk :D

Big thanks to:

**Miszshanty05 :** ini tidak akan jadi threesome koq chingu, dan ini YunJae dengan sedikit HoMin didalamnya #gubrak :D gomawo suda RnR *hug*

**Guest :** iya JaeMin itu satu tubuh dengan 2 jiwa(?). tenang mami Jujung sudah terpuaskan(?) oleh papi Jung koq chingu~~ gomawo suda RnR chingu *hug*

**KimmieYunjJae :** bagaimana NC kmaren? *evil smirk*ini nih dijawab apa papi Jung cintah mami Jujung ato Cuma main-main. Gomawo cuda RnR *hug*

**Heeli :** udah cukup hot kah kemarin chingu?gomawo dah RnR *hug*

**Sienna-w5 :**ini dijawab knapa mereka bisa duo-personality chingu. Papi Jung memang selalu mesum kalo menyangkut mami Jujung yang sekseh~~ #plak *ditabok papi Jung* gomawo dah RnR chingu *hug*

**Ukekyushipper :** hyo juga sakit(?) ngetiknya chingu~~ #plak *papu Jung:lebay lu hyo, me: *pundung*hiks,papi kejam #doeng mohon abaikan -_-" * apakah NC nya begitu ancurnya sampai chingu no coment? o.O? hehehe gomawo dah RnR eoh~~ *hug*

**Putrazadi : **ne annyeong~~*hug*selamat datang d FFn eoh~~duo personality itu adalah kepribadian yang tercipta dalam diri seseorang karena hal tertentu yang bikin dia terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapinya hingga terciptalah kepribadian lain yang akan meng-cover-nya saat dia kepribadian ganda tapi duo-personality umumnya saling melindungi. Gomawo cuda RnR eoh~~*hug again*

**Riska0122 :** hehehe,itu efek nonton film yadong rate MM(?)~~padahal belum cukup umur #plak hehehee~~ne changminnie sama mami Jujung itu satu tubuh~~gomawo cuda RnR eoh~~ *hug*

Menerima Flame, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, review, dan lain – lain tapi tidak menerima bashing chara.

Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau mampir dan membaca, semoga FF abal Hyo dapet tanggapan yang bagus. Mohon RnR eoh~~ *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**YunJaeMin Love Story**

Author :

Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi killan

Maincast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Shim) Changmin

Choi Dongwook a.k.a Se7en

Rate : T+ a.k.a PG 15

Warning :

Ini hanya fan fiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

This is BL a.k.a boyslove a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyXboy, many typo, not use good EYD, M-Preg (maybe), DoublePersonality!JaeMin. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**~*~*~*~*~* Happy Reading*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"_menunggu seseorang?"_

Suara bening itu membuat Jaejoong mendongak dan menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang hari ini banyak berinteraksi dengannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda member salam pada namja tampan itu. Dia bukan orang yang tak beradap dan melupakan sopan santunnya pada orang lain, "annyeong Dongwook-shii." Sapanya ramah. Se7en tersenyum, "jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil Se7en saja." Pintanya dengan senyum malaikatnya itu. Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas.

"kau terlihat bosan Jaejoong-ah, mau kutemani?" Se7en bersandar dimobil yang terparkir disisi mobil Yunho.

"ung… tapi kan…" Jaejoong terlihat ragu, tentu saja. Yunho adalah namja pencemburu yang bahkan akan dengan suka rela akan mematahkan leher siapa saja yang terlihat dekat dengan Jaejoong, tak peduli itu namja ataupun yeoja.

Beberapa yeoja yang kebetulan melewati area parkir itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang berbeda – beda. Tapi Jaejoong tahu sebagian besar dari mereka menatap sengit padanya. Dia menghela nafas, oh ayolah! Kalau boleh memilih, dia pun malas berurusan dengan namja tampan didepannya ini. "kau takut pada mereka?" Tanya Se7en saat menyadari kegelisahan namja cantik didepannya itu membuat Jaejoong kontan menggeleng. '_aku takut Yunho akan menghajarmu gara – gara dekat denganku'_ batinnya tapi dia diam saja. Dia hanya berharap namja dihadapannya ini akan segera pergi.

"apa kau takut kekasihmu marah?"

"kenapa kau tertarik, Se7en-shii?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, "karena sepertinya kau ini tak akrab dengan yeoja. Mereka juga selalu menatap iri padamu, membuatku penasaran saja, yeoja mana yang bisa luluh padamu."

"mian, sepertinya kau…" Jaejoong terhenti berucap saat mendengar suara bass yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"menunggu lama, Boo?" Yunho langsung mengecup pipi Jaejoong mengabaikan tatapan kaget Se7en.

Jaejoong menggeliat sesaat, "Yunnie, ini tempat umum." Protesnya membuat Yunho dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan posesifnya. "oh iya, Yun knalkan ini Dongwook-shii, dia teman sekelasku. Se7en-ah ini Yunho, namjachingu-ku." Ujar Jaejoong memperkenalkan dua namja tampan dan berkarisma itu dengan senyum polosnya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari tatapan bingung dari Se7en.

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan bingung Se7en langsung mengulurkan tangan. "Jung Yunho, jangan menatap kami dengan tatapan sebingung itu! Hubungan kami memang tak lazim dimasyarakat. Tapi kami saling mencintai." Ungkapnya ringan. Se7en mengangguk seraya menjabat tangan Yunho. "nde, aku Choi Dongwook. Kau bisa memanggilku Se7en. Kukira dia tak serius bilang punya keksih, tapi ternyata dia membuatku sangat kaget karena kekasihnya adalah kapten team basket sekolah. Ah aku patah hati sebelum menembak." Tanggapnya seraya terkekeh.

Se7en beranjak, "oh iya, semoga kalian bahagia ne." ujarnya sebelum benar – benar pergi. Jaejoong menatap bingung kepergian Se7en. "apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi Yun?" tanyanya bingung. Yunho tersenyum. "dia bilang dia ikut bahagia dengan hubungan kita, Boo." Jawabnya ringan. "jeongmal?" namja cantik itu mengerjab - kerjabkan doe eyes-nya yang berbinar – binarya membuat Yunho harus ekstra sabar agar tak dikuasai nafsunya dan langsung memakan namjachingu-nya yang kelewat manis ini disini sekarang juga.

Hari ini Yunho janji akan mengantarkan Jaejoong ke pemakaman orang tuanya. Disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah pemakaman luas yang tertata rapi. Jaejoong tampak bersimpuh didepn dua batu nisan lalu meletakkan sebuket lily putih.

"annyeong umma, annyeong appa. Joongie datang bersama Yunnie lagi, mianhaeyo Joongie jarang mengunjungi umma dan appa. Joongie sedang banyak ujian dan juga Minnie sekarang tak pernah mengambil libur sehingga kami tak bisa sering – sering mengunjungi umma dan appa. Umma, appa, Joongie sekarang bahagia karena ada Yunnie. Joongie juga akan selalu berusaha untuk merelakan kepergian umma dan appa. Semoga joongie bisa segera merelakan kalian, agar kalian juga bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Jaejoong beranjak, "joongie pulang dulu umma, appa. Annyeong." Dia menggandeng Yunho.

"gwaenchana Boo?" Yunho mengelus pundak namja cantik itu dengan sayang.

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya mengahapus air matanya. "sudah selama ini, tapi Joongie belum bisa merelakan mereka. Joongie anak yang tidak berbakti ya yun?" ujarnya seraya masuk mobil. Keduanya meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"Hentikan! Aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu aku Jung Yunho! Aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu!"

Yunho masih tersenym innocent eraya terus berjalan mendekati Changmin yang mundur mencoba menjaga jarak mereka. "ck! Berhenti disana atau aku akan membuat Jae membencimu!" ancamnya sukses membuat Yunho terhenti ditempatnya. Changmin menghela nafas lega, setidaknya beruang mesum itu kini sudah tak membuatnya harus berperang batin. Dia berbalik berniat pergi ke kamarnya namun dengan tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya sudah ada dalam dekapan lengan kokoh seorang Jung Yunho.

"well, sekarang kau benar – benar membuatku marah, Yun!"

"bunuhlah aku setelah ini, aku rela mati ditanganmu Changmin." Namja tampan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Changmin.

Namja manis itu masih berusaha meronta, "hentikan! Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga Jung Yunho!"

"hm… dia tak akan marah, dia sendiri ingin aku akrab denganmu. Dan karena kau selalu menghindariku, aku jadi tak punya cara lain agar kita selalu dekat. " namja tampan itu mengecupi tengkuk Changmin yang terekspose karena namja manis itu tak mengancingkan dua kancing teratasnya.

Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat dan tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya yang sudah terburu kian terengah saja. Dia tahu, Yunho tak akan menjamah tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi tanpa seizing darinya meski dia juga sadar kalau meski da menolak, takdirnya tetap harus menerima namja tampan yang tengah mendekapnya ini. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin membanting namja yang kini masih sibuk memberikan butterfly kiss pada lehernya, tapi sepertinya insting Jaejoong dalam tubuhnya tak mengijinkannya meluluskan niatnya itu.

Bosan tak mendapatkan respon, Yunho menggigit leher itu serta menggigitnya pelan sementara tangan kirinya turun ke selangkangan namja manis itu lalu meremasnya membuat Changmin mengerang seketika, "Argghhh…" dan tubuh Changmin lemas seketika. Untung saja lengan Yunho memeluknya dengan cukup erat hingga dia tak merosot jatuh.

Namja manis itu menunduk, "hiks… hentikan, kumohon!" pintanya dengan pundak tergetar. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, rasanya dia sungguh memalukan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namjachingu 'saudara'nya sendiri. Dia yang tak pernah menangis-kecuali saat upacara pemakaman orang tua Jaejoong.

Yunho makin mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh namja manis itu, "mianhae, mianhae Changmin. Aku tau hari ini aku agak keterlaluan, mianhae Changmin." Bisiknya seraya memutar tubuh namja manis itu. Diturunkannya kedua tangan Changmin dari wajahnya. Dia mengecup kedua mata Changmin yang masih setia mengalirkan Kristal bening itu.

"sstthhh… sudah jangan menangis lagi!" dia mendekap tubuh namja jangkung itu seraya membuka pintu kamar Changmin.

Dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh Changmin bridal style. Meski mereka nyaris sama tinggi tapi Yunho masih tak kesulitan membopong tubuh itu masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mendudukkannya dengan lembut di atas ranjang. "sleep well Changmin. Aku harus pulang sekarang," bisiknya seraya mengecup kening Changmin lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan apartemen itu. Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah diatas ranjang. "mianhae…." Desisnya menutup mata.

Tak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur dan lambat laun tubuhnya berubah jadi sosok Jaejoong. Memang selalu begitu, kalau salah satu sedang bermasalah, depresi, atau tertekan misalnya, maka 'sosok' yang lain akan menggantikannya agar sang 'saudara' tak lebih terluka lagi.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Ferrary merah metallic itu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Changmin memarkir mobilnya tepat disisi lamborgini hitam metallic-yang sangat dikenalnya, mobil milik Yunho- lalu dia mematikan mesin mobil itu dan melepaskan seat-belt-nya. "kau yakin akan baik – baik saja?sepertinya anemiamu kali ini sangat parah, Jae." Ujarnya lirih. '_biarkan aku sekolah, Minnie! Aku baik – baik saja.'_ Suara Jaejoong dikepalanya membuat Changmin menghela nafas.

Namja manis itu menutup matanya dan fisiknya berubah jadi sosok Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu membenarkan letak dasinya lalu turun setelah mengambil tasnya. Beberapa siswi tampak bingung padanya, tentu saja, selama bersekolah disini tak sekali pun Jaejoong membawa mobil ke sekolah. Bahkan dia sangsi siswa-siswi sekolah ini percaya kalau dia punya mobil, apalagi yang semewah Ferrari seperti ini.

"annyeong nae chagi, tumben kau mau bawa mobil?" Yunho lanmgsung mengecup pipinya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum, "annyeong Yunnie, kepalaku sedang sakit. Tadi Minnie mengantarkan aku sekolah."

"jeongmal? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat di UKS saja. Aku tak ingin kau semakin parah karena memaksakan diri untuk belajar." Yunho terlihat khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Joongie hanya sedikit pusing, Yunnie. Jangan khawatir seperti itu! Joongie tidak apa – apa." Ujarnya seraya memeluk lengan Yunho. "sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas karena Joongie risi ditatap oleh para gadis itu, Yunnie." Ajaknya seraya menarik lengan Yunho lembut.

Keduanya berjalan dengan mesra sepanjang koridor lantai 2 itu meski tak sedikit yang menatap benci pada Jaejoong. Sebagai catatan, Yunho itu adalah namja impian dari hampir seluruh siswi disekolah, entah itu para gadis sok sosialita, yang doyan dandan, yang sok modis, bahkan yang biasa – biasa saja juga bermimpi memiliki salah satu pangeran sekolah itu.

Keduanya berhenti didepan kelas Jaejoong, "ok. Kita ketemu di ruang basket saat makan siang, seperti biasa aku yang bawa air dan susu untuk kita. Pai pai Boo."ujarnya seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong dan meninggalkan namja cantik itu didepan kelasnya. Jaejoong memasuki kelas dan langsung mendatangi tempat duduknya.

"coba lihat, siapa yang datang? Kau pasti merayu Yunho dan menjual tubuhmu padanya hingga dia mau membelikanmu Ferrari seperti itu."

Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara itu. Seorang yeoja cantik bersama beberapa yeoja lain-yang sepertinya mereka satu geng- menatap kesal padanya. "Jessica?" ujarnya tak yakin. Bagaimana bisa, dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan yeoja galak maniak dandan dan terkenal fans fanatic dari Yunho ini. "HEH!" Jessica mendorong Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terhempas ke kursi. "siapa yang mengijinkanmu dekat – dekat dengan Yunho,heh? Gara – gara namja centil sepertimu aku jadi ditolak oleh Yunho oppa!" bentaknya seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi-berniat menampar namja cantik itu- membuat Jaejoong menutup mata erat – erat. Dia memang paling anti bertengkar dengan seorang yeoja.

Setelah beberapa menit tak merasakan adayg terjadi padanya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan tak yakin. Ternyata Se7en menahan tangan Jessica. Eh? Tunggu dulu, Se7en menahan tangan Jessica? Sejak kapan namja tampan berwajah cool itu ada dikelas? Sepertinya tadi kelas masih kosong-atau mungkin sengaja dikosongkan oleh Jessica, mengingat dia anak salah satu senator sekolah-.

"you are so strong girl, lady. But I don't like strong girl. Girl must be soft and girly, you know?"

Jessica berusaha meronta, "lepas! Aku tak suka diatur – atur oleh namja tidak jelas sepertimu!"

"well." Se7en melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan santai. "jangan pernah memancingku untuk membuatmu menyesal pernah dilahirkan sebagai seorang yeoja, noona." Ujarnya memperingatkan. Dia berbalik pada Jaejoong, "everything is okay?" tanyanya seraya memamerkan senyum sejuta watt-nya yang menyilaukan itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "gomawo, Se7en-shii." Gumannya lirih seraya membungkuk. Se7en menepuk pundaknya dengan santai. "it's okay, lagipula banyak orang menyalah artikan yeoja sebagai makhluk lemah, tapi kau harus hati – hati, makhluk lemah itu kalau marah bisa seseram bison yang mengamuk loh. Oh iya, wajahmu sangat pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat diUKS saja Jaejoong-ah." Tuturnya.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk dan beranjak ke kursinya. Dia memang mulai merasa pusing, belum sampai dia dikursinya tiba – tiba dia oleng dan langsung ambruk. Beruntung reflek Se7en sangat bagus. Namja cool itu menarik tubuh Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu membenturkan kepalanya kesudut meja yang-pastinya- akan berakibat cukup fatal.

"hey, hey, Jaejoong-ah? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Namja cantik itu sudah lemas karena benar – benar pingsan. "ck, dia pingsan." Gumannya menghela nafas seraya mengangkat tubuh itu bridal style. Tak ada yang menyadari ternyata ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mencemooh. Ponsel android-nya baru saja mengabadikan moment Jaejoong dipeluk-diselamatkan dari pingsan yang akan mengakibatkan kepalanya bocor oleh sudut meja- oleh Se7en. "huh, kena kau sekarang! Yunho oppa akan membencimu dan langsung mendepakmu dari sisinya dasar namja gatel!" ujarnya seraya pergi dengan girang, tak sabar untuk membeberkan foto itu didepan Yunho.

Saat Se7en berniat membawa tubuh Jaejoong keluar dari kelas itu tiba – tiba tangan namja cantik itu menahan daun pintu membuat Se7en menghentikan langkahnya. "turunkan aku!" dua kata yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin menusuk ulu hati itu membuat Se7en terhenyak, "eh?" tatapan shock-nya terlambat untuk disembunyikannya lantaran namja yang ada dalam gendongannya semenit yang lalu itu kini telah berubah menjadi namja asing yang tak dikenalnya. Dia mengernyit saat menyadari namja itu sudah turun dari gendongannya. "kau…"

"calm down! Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Aku pernah melihatmu di '_ZERO_''." Ujar namja names itu santai tapi berdampak sangat besar untuk namja berwajah cool itu. Terbukti dari kerutan yang menghiasi kening Se7en saat ini. Changmin menatap namja cool itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki seolah menilai namja itu.

Setelah terdiam agak lama akhirnya Se7en menyentuh pundak Changmin. "kau… penari telanjang di '_ZERO'_?" tanyanya tak terlalu yakin. Changmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Dia tahu siapa saja tamunya di nite club, dan dia pernah berpapasan dengan namja ini beberapa kali. Bukan, Se7en bukan ke 'ZERO' untuk membooking salah seorang stripper disana, namja tampan itu kesana untuk menemani temannya yang sepertinya punya affair special dengan salah seorang stripper disana.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada disini? Dan… bukankah tadi yang kugendong adalah Jaejoong-ah?"

"kurasa kau terlalu cerdas untuk menanyakan dimana orang yang kau gendong pada orang yang baru turun dari gendonganmu." Changmin menyeringai tipis.

Kening Se7en kembali berkerut bingung, "tidak mungkin! Didunia ini tak ada orang yang bisa berubah – ubah seperti bunglon."

Namja manis itu kembali memamerkan smirk andalannya, "chukkae, kau baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang telah menjungkir balikkan argumenmu. Kami adalah bukti nyata dari _double-personality_ yang tidak identik."

Se7en masih menatap ragu pada namja manis dihadapannya, "jika kau adalah 'saudara' lain Jaejoong dan kalian satu tubuh berarti pekerjaanmu itu… apa Jaejoong juga bekerja sebagai penghibur?" tanyanya berusaha sesopan mungkin menyebut pekerjaan Changmin, dia khawatir namja manis itu akan tersinggung. Changmin menggeleng, "aniya, Jae tak pernah sekalipun mengenal dunia malam. Dalam kasus kami, akulah _pelacur_nya. Kalau Jae, dia sih pelacur pribadi dari tuan muda egois itu. "jelasnya santai seolah yang diceritakannya hanyalah hal ringan.

Namja cool itu kembali menyentuh pundak Changmin, kali ini sedikit menggenggamnya erat, "jangan melakukan pekerjaan haram itu lagi!" ujarnya tegas membuat Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi – tinggi. "hey, kenapa jadi kau yang meributkan pekerjaankau? Kau kira siapa dirimu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan angkuh. Dia memang paling benci ada orang yang mengatur hidupnya, hal itu mengingatkannya pada namja bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namjachingu 'saudara'nya yang telah dengan sukses mengacak – acak hidupnya.

Namja cool itu kembali menahan pundak Changmin saat namja manis-yang sedikit garang- itu berniat pergi. "mwo?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan malas. "jebal, berhentilah dari pekerjaan haram itu, kumohon!" pintanya dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Changmin mendengus sebal.

"ada apa dengan otakmu? Bahkan kita tak saling mengenal."

Se7en menatap Changmin dengan tatapan memohon, "molla, aku hanya merasa aku ingin menghentikanmu."

Changmin menatap Se7en penuh selidik, "cih, kau jatuh cinta padaku eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada mencibir khas seorang Kim Changmin. Namja cool itu angkat bahu, "mungkin saja, aku tak ingin kau semakin terjerumus dalam dunia hitam itu." Jawabnya. Namja manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya disudut meja, "hey, menjadi jahat adalah takdirku. Jadi jangan mengaturku atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal dengan tingkahmu yang sok suci itu." Ucapnya seraya beranjak keluar kelas. "Max, tunggu!" panggil Se7en menghentikan langkah Changmin.

Namja manis itu menoleh, "namaku Changmin." Ujarnya dan diapun benar – benar pergi, tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengan namja cool yang ada dihadapannya itu. Se7en menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. "ck! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?" gumannya entah pada siapa. Dia sendiri saja bingung kenapa dia jadi begitu peduli dengan Changmin, padahal Se7en bukanlah pribadi yang mau memperdulikan orang lain yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting dan buang – buang waktu.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini berlangsung tertib, Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas di UKS. Rupanya tadi Changmin membawanya ke sini. Dia mendengar suara bel istirahat itu, tapi karena merasa berat untuk membuka mata, dia berusaha mengabaikannya namun ada yang aneh dengan pipinya. Seperti ada yang membelai pipinya, dia berusaha membuka mata dan dia sedikit terjengkit saat mendapati seorang yeoja yang sedang asyik membelai – belai pipinya. Agaknya yeoja itu tak sadar kalau Jaejoong telah terjaga dari tidurnya.

PLAK! Karena merasa risi dengan ulah yeoja itu, Jaejoong menepis tangan yang membelai pipinya membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget. "eh? Kau sudah sadar Jaejoong-shii?" ujarnya serba salah karena ketahuan membelai – belai pipi namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menatap dingin padanya. "siapa kau? Dan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku? Tidak sopan." Ujarnya dingin.

Yeoja itu menunduk, "mianhae, namaku Seohyun dari kelas XII-IPA 1." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Jaejoong menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "mian, tapi aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang lebih tua dariku. Permisi." Ujarnya datar dan dingin seraya beranjak keluar. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan shock Seohyung yang seperti baru saja melihat setan itu.

Langkah kakinya membawa namja cantik itu kembali ke kelasnya. Terlihat Se7en sedang sibuk dengan ponsel android-nya. Namja cool itu menoleh saat sosok Jaejoong tertangkap indra penglihatannya, "kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya membuat namja cantik itu mengangguk sejenak seraya mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Dia beranjak, "aku duluan, Doongwook-ah. Permisi." Ujarnya ramah seraya berjalan keluar kelas. Namja cool itu masih menatap kepergian Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu menghilang ditikungan. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, "hhhh, kenapa kau begitu tertutup Jaejoong-ah?" desahnya.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, namja cantik itu telah sampai didepan pintu ruang ekskul basket. Tangannya urung mengetuk pintu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung membukannya. Pemandangan pertama yang disuguhkan padanya sontak membuat doe-eyes itu membulat lebar saking kagetnya. Dia membungkam mulutnya dengan tatapan ingin muntah.

TBC~~

Annyeong~~ *muncul bareng Changmomo #plak author sarap*

Ung~~ bagaimana dengan chap ini? Ancurkah? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Semoga saja gak banget – banget ancur dan gaje-nya.

Menerima Flame, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, review, dan lain – lain tapi tidak menerima bashing chara.

Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau mampir dan membaca, semoga FF abal Hyo dapet tanggapan yang bagus. Mohon RnR eoh~~ *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**YunJaeMin Love Story**

Author :

Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi killan

Maincast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Shim) Changmin

Choi Dongwook a.k.a Se7en

Rate : T+ a.k.a PG 15

Warning :

Ini hanya fan fiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

This is BL a.k.a boyslove a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyXboy, many typo, not use good EYD, M-Preg (maybe), DoublePersonality!JaeMin. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**~*~*~*~*~* Happy Reading*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

_Tak memerlukan waktu lama, namja cantik itu telah sampai didepan pintu ruang ekskul basket. Tangannya urung mengetuk pintu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung membukannya. Pemandangan pertama yang disuguhkan padanya sontak membuat doe-eyes itu membulat lebar saking kagetnya. Dia membungkam mulutnya dengan tatapan ingin muntah._

Demi Tuhan, yang masuk dalam jangkauan pandang Jaejoong saat pintu itu terbuka adalah kekasihnya, Jung Yunho sedang berciuman panas dengan yeoja –yang Jaejoong bahkan tidak yakin siapa namanya- dan tangan kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk me-rape tubuh setengah telanjang yeoja itu.

Merasa ada yang masuk, Yunho mendorong lembut pundak yeoja dipangkuannya itu dan Jaejoong bersumpah dia siap mati sekarang juga karena dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kabut nafsu di mata kekasihnya. Yunho-NYA -dia selalu menyebut Yunho adalah miliknya, begitupun sebaliknya- bernafsu pada seorang yeoja? Rasanya hati Jaejoong hancur berkeping – keeping saat itu juga. "mianhae…" gumannya seraya menunduk dengan mata berair.

Yeoja itu- Kwon BoA-dengan santai turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan membenarkan seragamnya. "sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Oh iya Yun, kalau kau bosan dengan 'mainan'mu ini…" dia melirik tajam Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan kembali menoleh pada Yunho, "…kau boleh mencariku kapan saja." Lanjutnya seraya keluar dari ruangan itu. Jaejoong meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit, sakit sekali mendengar olokkan yeoja itu padanya.

Ruangan itu hening, Jaejoong tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia ingin pergi tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak. "ARGHH…" erangan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Dari wajahnya Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang menahan sakit, tapi dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada namjachingu-nya itu. Menuruti kata hatinya, Jaejoong mendekati namja tampan-yang kini tampak mengenaskan-itu, "Y-Yun…." Ujarnya ragu.

Tiba – tiba Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan langsung mencium-menabrakkan lebih tepatnya- bibir cherry namja cantik itu dan melumatnya penuh nafsu membuat Jaejoong yang kaget reflek meronta, namun memang tenaganya selalu kalah dari seorang Jung Yunho, jadi dia tak bisa melepaskan pagutan namja tampan itu. "eungh~ Y-Yunhhh… ahh… hen-tihh-kaannhhh…." Rintihnya karena kini Yunho tengah mencoba melucuti seragamnya. "ARGH, Yeoja Sialan!" umpat Yunho berkali – kali. Entah apa yang BoA berikan pada minumannya, tapi tiba – tiba tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar api dan sangat butuh pelepasan saat ini juga.

Dengan tergesa didorongnya Jaejoong telentang diatas meja, lalu dengan cepat dia mengunci ruang gerak namja cantik itu. "tu-tunggu Yun… ja-jangan disini…." Pinta Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan tindakan Yunho. Namun namja tampan itu seolah tuli dan masih saja menikmati cumbuannya pada leher Jaejoong yang sudah tersekspose, membuat banyak kissmark disana. Dengan agak terburu – buru dia melucuti ikat pinggang Jaejoong dan berniat melepaskan kancing serta zipper-nya namun sebuah cengkeraman ditangannya menghentikan tindakannya.

"tak akan kumaafkan kalau kau berani memperkosa hyung-ku, Jung Yunho!" dibawahnya Changmin menatap namja tampan itu dengan tataan nyalang.

Namja tampan itu mengerang protes. "lepaskan aku, Changmin!"

Changmin menatap dalam – dalam manic mata musang Yunho, "huh, kau dalam pengaruh obat perangsang. Menyingkir dari atasku, Jung Yunho!" ujarnya seraya mendorong dada Yunho agak keras membuat namja tampan itu terhempas ke kursi. Changmin turun dari meja seraya merapikan seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya. "cih, kau tampak sangat mengenaskas." Ujarnya menatap Yunho yang tampak masih mengerang sakit.

Setelah mengumpat beberapa kali, Changmin mendatangi namja malang-menurutnya- itu dan berjongkok didepan Yunho. "biar kubantu, tapi perjanjiannya hanya blowjob. Kalau kau meminta lebih akan kukirim kau ke rumah sakit dengan senang hati!" desisnya seraya membuka zipper celana Yunho dan menurunkan underware-nya hingga penis tegangnya langsung menyembul keluar. "ck! Kau benar – benar namja yang merepotkan. Kau berhutang padaku untuk ini, Jung Yunho!" ujarnya seraya mulai mengulum benda kesayangan hyung cantiknya itu. Dalam hati dia berdo'a semoga Jaejoong tak memusuhinya karena telah menyentuh kekasihnya seperti ini.

"arghh… " namja tampan itu mengerang nikmat saat lidah Changmin dengan lincah membelit batang penisnya.

Changmin terus mengulum dan menghisap – hisap penis itu. Tangan Yunho menekan – nekan tengkuk namja manis itu membuat Changmin nyaris tersedak namun namja manis itu sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia malah mempercepat gerakannya, seolah mengejar surganya sendiri-dan ingin semua itu cepat berakhir- membuat Yunho kembali mengerang nikmat. "eghhh… ssshhh… fasthh…terrhhh… Minnhhh~" desis Yunho seraya membelai – belai rambut pirang Changmin.

Tak buruh waktu lama, 15 menit dan Yunho mendapatkan surganya. Changmin memang menampung sperma namja tampan itu dimulutnya,tapi begitu namja bermarga Jung itu selesai dengan surga-nya, Changmin langsung mendorongnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dimuntahkannya sperma itu di wastafel. Jangan berfikir dia akan menelannya -meski Jaejoong pasti akan melakukan hal itu- karena dia merasa tak punya hak meminum sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Setelah berkumur beberapa kali, dia kembali ke ruangan itu dan menemukan Yunho sudah mulai merapikan diri. Dia menoleh pada Changmin saat mendengar langkah kaki namja itu, "Min, aku…." Dia terdiam seraya menghela nafas. "maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu dengan Joongie tadi. Aku hanya…. " kata – katanya terputus saat melihat Changmin menggeleng. "berhenti bicara sebelum ku buat kau tak bisa bicara selama – lamanya, Jung Yunho!" ujarnya datar-dan dingin-.

Mereka terdiam dan sepertinya tak ada diantara mereka yang berniat untuk mencairkan suasana ini. Changmin sibuk dengan ponselnya -ponsel Jaejoong lebih tepatnya- sementara Yunho hanya menunduk tak ingin bertatapan dengan bola mata coklat itu. Sesekali Changmin melirik ke atas meja. Ada sebotol air yang tinggal setengah lalu dia beranjak dan mengambil air itu. "siapa yeoja tadi?" tanyanya dingin.

Yunho mendongak melihat Changmin bermain – main dengan botol itu, "namanya BoA, Kwon BoA. Dia anak dari relasi bisnis Appa-ku dan kami pernah berteman saat SMP." Jawabnya. Changmin menoleh pada Yunho, "ini pemberiannya?" tanyanya seraya membuka botol air itu membuat Yunho dengan kelabakan beranjak untuk menahan namja manis itu meminum air itu. "jangan Min!" ujarnya menahan tangan Changmin.

Namja manis itu melirik sinis padanya. "aku bukan dirimu yang bisa lepas kendali karena aprosidiac murahan seperti ini Jung Yunho. Lagipula yeoja itu bodoh sekali, aku rasa bukan dia yang sengaja menaruh bubuk perangsang itu diminumanmu." Ujarnya santai seraya melempar botol itu ke tempat sampah.

Changmin kembali menatap Yunho, "jaga nafsumu sebelum kubuat kau impotensi dan tak bisa menyakiti saudaraku lagi!" ancamnya membuat Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Meski slengehan, kalau menyangkut Jaejoong, Changmin akan berubah sama kejamnya dengan penjaga neraka. "kau paham Jung Yunho?"tambahnya seraya menuding tepat pada wajah Yunho.(ck, Minnie tengil sekali pemirsah -_-" #plak author ngerusuh, dibantai readers.)

Yunho mengangguk dan menoleh pada kotak bekal Jaejoong yang tergeletak dikursi, sepertinya kotak merah marun itu jatuh saat tadi dirinya hampir menyerang sang kekasih. "baiklah, ayo makan!" ujarnya seraya membuka kotak bekal berisi makan siang 2 porsi itu.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"mianhaeyo Omonim, tapi aku masih bingung. Kenapa Yunho tadi bisa sampai menyerangku seperti itu?" BoA tampak sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya.

"_tenang BoA, omonim memang sengaja menyuruhmu untuk memberikan minuman itu pada Yunho agar dia berbuat sesuatu padamu dan omonim punya alasan untuk memaksa Yunho menikah denganmu dan putus dengan pelacur bar itu."_ Suara seorang yeoja-umma Yunho- terdengar dari seberang line sana.

BoA menghela nafas. Jadi tadi karena pengaruh obat perangsang? Jadi bukan karena Yunho memang mulai tertarik padanya? Tapi ya sudahlah. "tapi omonim, setahu BoA kekasih Yunho itu Kim Jaejoong. Anak kelas XI disekolah kami. Dan sepertinya dia bukan pelacur karena dia namja."

Pembicaraan ditelepon itu berakhir namun raut bingung masih tercetak jelas diwajah yeoja cantik itu. 'jadi Jaejoong itu bekerja dibar? Ah, tidak rugi aku minta dijodohkan dengan Yunho dan mendekati umma-nya.' Dia tersenyum licik seraya meninggalkan sudut koridor itu.

Jam pulang memang sudah berlalu sejak 15 menit yang lalu, hingga lorong yang biasanya ramai itu memang sudah sepi. Namun yeoja itu tak tahu saja, dibalik tikungan tempatnya menelepon tadi ada seseorang yang mendengarkannya dengan antusias. "daebak, buatlah Yunho oppa putus dengan namja sialan itu dan setelahnya aku akan merebutnya sebelum kau memilikinya, BoA." Ujarnya diiringi dengan kekehan sebelum dia berlalu.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Changmin berniat membuka pintu mobilnya tapi sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Dengan malas dia menoleh, "oh, kau lagi." Ujarnya jengah saat tahu kalau yang mengganggu aktifitasnya adalah Se7en. Namja tampan itu tersenyum teduh, "aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan." Ujarnya tenang. Changmin mempunyai feeling tak bagus dengan kata-kata namja ini. Dia mendengus, "baiklah. Dimana kita bicara?" tanyanya begitu saja.

Se7en berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dan menyeberangi jalan, disana ada sebuah café. Changmin mengikuti namja tampan itu tanpa ada niatan protes. Mereka memilih duduk disisi luar café, kebetulan tempat itu lumayan sepi. Setelah memesan minum, Se7en mulai memperhatikan namja imut -menurutnya- yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk isi gelasnya dengan tingkah yang menggemaskan.

"aku ingin kau berhenti jadi stripper."

Changmin langsung berhenti mengaduk isi gelasnya, "apa maumu?"

Se7en tersenyum, dia tahu namja manis itu memang tak akan begitu saja menurutinya. "aku tak ingin kau terjerumus lebih dalam lagi Changmin." Ujarnya membuat Changmin beranjak dan… BRAKKK! Menggebrak meja dengan tatapan nyalang, "dengar Se7en-shii, aku mungkin tak akan memukulimu sampai masuk rumah sakit mengingat kau adalah teman Jaejoong, tapi jika tingkahmu yang menyebalkan itu masih kau lajutkan maka aku tak peduli siapapun dirimu, aku akan dengan senang hati menghajarmu. Camkan itu!" ujarnya sambil menuding-nuding wajah Se7en dan setelah itu dia beranjak pergi.

"aku mencintaimu Min!"

TBC~~

Annyeong~~ *muncul bareng Changmomo #plak author sarap*

Ung~~ bagaimana dengan chap ini? Ancurkah? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Semoga saja gak banget – banget ancur dan gaje-nya.

Maafkan Hyu yang update super duper ngaret ini, entah mengapa Hyo jadi males ngelanjutin FF ini. Dan Hyo lagi cedih makanya kayanya berakibat juga pada ketikan ini *curhat* maaf yach buat readerdeul kalau FF ini semakin gaje dan semakin ancur sajah. *deep bow*

Menerima Flame, cacian, makian, kritik, saran, review, dan lain – lain tapi tidak menerima bashing chara.

Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau mampir dan membaca, semoga FF abal Hyo dapet tanggapan yang bagus. Mohon RnR eoh~~ *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**YunJaeMin Love Story**

Author :

Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revan Ananda

Maincast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Shim) Changmin

Choi Dongwook a.k.a Se7en

Rate : T + a.k.a PG - 15

Warning :

Ini hanya fan fiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

This is BL a.k.a boyslove a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyXboy, many typo, not use good EYD, M-Preg (maybe), Out Of Character, DoublePersonality!JaeMin. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**~*~*~*~*~* Happy Reading*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

"Aku mencintaimu, Min!"

#####

Lantai dansa itu mulai ramai, sang primadona dance a.k.a Max baru saja menyelesaikan tarian panasnya. Kini dia berjalan ke meja bar. "ada yang membooking-ku, Micky?" tanyanya malas pada seorang bartender yang tampak masih sibuk me-mix beberapa minuman beralkohol itu. Namja yang dipanggil Micky –yang juga sang pemilik club- mengulurkan secarik kertas. Alis Max berkerut dengan tidak elitnya saat mendapati hanya ada satu nomor didalam kertas itu. "hanya dia tamuku malam ini?" tanyanya sangsi. Bayangkan saja, seumur hidupnya bekerja di nite club ini, baru kali ini dia Cuma dapat satu tamu dalam satu malam?! Oh ayolah, siapapun pasti menakui pheromone menggoda dan menggugah selera milik seorang Max, sang king of having sex.

"sebenarnya tadi ada 6 orang yang membooking-mu, tapi tamu itu membooking-mu dengan harga 7X lipat dan memaksaku untuk meng-cancel seluruh tamumu. Kau tau peraturan di club ini kan?!" seolah paham dengan isi kepala Max, Micky bersuara.

Max mendecak, "dia pasti milyarder bodoh yang tak tau kemana harus membuang-buang uangnya." Namja manis itu menggerutu seraya berjalan ke arah VIP-Room nomor 7.

"have fun, dan jangan memaki pelangganmu kali ini, Max!" Micky sempat meneriakinya tapi namja manis itu tak menggubris.

Max mengetuk pintu itu lalu masuk, ruangan itu tampak remang-remang. "kupikir tempat ini akan ramai sekali." Gumannya saat mendapati ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Hanya ada seseorang yang duduk disebuah sofa dengan segelas red-whein di tangannya. Posisinya yang membelakangi Max membuat namja manis itu tak bisa mengira-kira seperti apa wajah tamunya malam ini. "tarianmu tadi indah sekali, Min." ujar tamu itu.

DEG!

Langkah namja manis itu kontan terhenti saat mendengar suara baritone itu. "k-kau…" lihatlah,bahkan kini suaranya pun tertahan ditenggorokannya. Namja cool itu meletakkan gelasnya dan beranjak membuat Max bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja tampan itu diatara minimnya cahaya di ruangan itu.

"semoga kau tak sibuk sampai besok siang, Min-ah." Se7en berjalan ke arah Max. "karena aku berencana membawamu ke tempatku." Dia tersenyum tipis.

Namja manis itu mendengus, "aku tidak mau melayanimu. Ambil uangmu dan kau bisa cari orang lain saja, Se7en-shii. Permisi!" ujarnya ketus seraya beranjak.

Sepertinya namja cool itu belum menyerah, dia menarik lengan Changmin, "tidak ada yang boleh menolakku, Min-ah. Termasuk kau!" ujarnya dingin. "kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita tadi siang? Ngomong-ngomong aku serius loh dengan ucapanku tadi." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah nan mengintimidasi membuat caramel Changmin membulat sempurna. "kau-" lagi-lagi ucapan namja manis itu tertahan, namun kali ini ucapan itu tertahan lantaran ada bibir tipis yang menempel dibibirnya. Itu memang bukan pagutan mematikan semacam frech kiss, itu hanya kecupan lembut tanpa dosa dan Se7en mengakhirinya dengan seulas senyum yang pasti membuat para yeoja diluar sana melting di tempat.

Changmin menunduk dengan sedikit rona dipipinya. Ngomong-ngomong ini ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang pria –minus Jung Yunho tentu saja-. "jadi, apa kita bisa ke tempatku?" bisiknya lagi. Changmin mendongak, "aku… um… soal ancamanmu tadi siang… " dia terdiam lagi ingat obrolan a lot mereka tadi siang.

_Flash back~_

"_aku mencintaimu, Min!"_

_Tubuh Changmin membeku mendengar kata-kata tabu untuknya, 'cinta'. Dengan gerakan kaku dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Se7en. Namja cool itu tersenyum-menyeringai lebih tepatnya- pada Changmin. Dengan mendengus sebal Changmin kembali mendekati Se7en. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, siap memukul wajah tampan namja didempannya. Manic karamelnya sudah berkilat marah, tapi dia mencoba menahannya. Se7en masih memamerkan senyum malaikatnya itu meski disekeliling tubuh Changmin sudah ada aura hitam kelam._

"_sepertinya kau harus ke psikiater, Se7en-shii!" ujarnya sarkastik._

_Se7en mengendikkan bahunya, "antarkan aku kalau begitu. Aku akan dengan senang hati jika kau mau menemaniku, Min-ah."_

_Gigi Changmin mengeretuk, "aku tak ada waktu meladenimu, permisi!" ujar namja itu seraya berbalik siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya. "jika kau menolakku, besok pagi kau akan menerima surat DO sekolah atas nama Kim Jaejoong, Min-ah." Ucap Se7en santai namun berdampak begitu besar bagi seorang Kim Changmin. Dengan tatapan nyalang namja manis itu berbalik, "dare you!" geramnya membuat namja cool itu berjingkrak dalam hati karena berhasil mendapat perhatian dari namja manis itu namun karena jaim(?) dia masih mempertahankan poker face nya. "ah, dan aku jamin tak akan ada sekolah regular mana pun di korea selatan yang mau menerimanya." Tambahnya semakin membuat amarah Changmin memuncak._

_Namja didepannya ini berbahaya, Changmin sadar itu karena kini namja itu bahkan sudah membawa-bawa kekuasaan ibunya yang seorang kepala senator sekolah. Posisinya sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk melawan Se7en karena namja itu sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kartu trup atas dirinya. Baginya Jaejoong adalah segalanya dan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan 'saudara'nya itu. Dengan setengah hati Changmin menghela nafas, "fine! Aku mendengarkan!" ujarnya geram membuat Se7en menyunggingkan smirk-nya._

_End of flash back~_

Mereka masih di ruangan VIP itu, kini namja manis itu ada diatas pangkuan Se7en. Entah sejak kapan namja cool itu membawanya ke shofa. Mereka juga masih betah bercumbu, Se7en yang mencumbu Changmin lebih tepatnya. "tu,tunghh…guuhhh…" cegah Changmin saat Se7en berniat menggigit perpotongan lehernya. Namja cool itu melepaskan cumbuannya dan menatap wajah tersegal Changmin yang tampak seksi. "Min-ah, apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan tamu-tamumu yang lain?" tanyanya datar. Changmin spontan menggeleng, "aku… tak pernah menerima booking-an dari tamu namja." Jawabnya jujur. Entah mengapa dia jadi enggan berbohong dengan namja yang satu ini.

Se7en merapikan surai pirang atahari itu dengan lembut, "malam ini kau harus menemaniku. Ayo kita pulang ke apartemenku dan kita bisa lebih leluasa disana!" ujarnya seraya beranjak dan menarik lengan Changmin dengan lembut. "ka-kau bisa menungguku di mobilmu Se7en-shii, aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu." Pinta namja manis itu pelan. Dia tak berani membentak Se7en seperti tadi siang karena namja didepannya ini sepertinya sangat suka melihat emosinya meledak-ledak.

Tanpa suara Se7en berbalik seraya melepas mantelnya dan memakaikan ke punggung Changmin, "tak perlu Min-ah. Aku ingin kita pergi sekarang, arra?" ujarnya datar namun tegas. Changmin mengangguk pasrah dan Se7en langsung menggamit pinggang ramping namja manis itu dengan posesif. Mereka meninggalkan nite club itu dengan mobil sport Se7en yang sudah terparkir rapi di baseman.

####

CEKLEK!

Bunyi saklar lampu yang dinyalakan itu sedikit menggema dalam ruangan yang awalnya gelap gulita itu. Yunho baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan harus terlonjak kaget saat mendapati orang asing sedang tidur nyenyak di atas kasur empuknya. Alisnya berkerut dan dia kembali keluar dari kamar itu, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan berhenti didepan ibunya yang sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga. "eomma, kenapa ada BoA dikamarku?" tanyanya to the point. Sang ibu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum ramah, "ah, tadi eomma yang menyuruhnya tidur disana karena dia kelelahan menunggumu chagi. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan kan, jadi menurut eomma tak masalah kalau BoA tidur dikamarmu." Jelas ibunya santai.

Dengan menggeram tak suka Yunho menyambar kunci mobilnya. "aku mau pulang ke apartemenku saja." Ujarnya bergegas keluar sebelum ibunya sempat protes. " Jung Yunho!" teriak ibunya berusaha mengejar putra semata wayangnya itu. "Yun, tunggu! Apa-apaan kau ini? BoA sudah menunggumu seharian dan kini kau malah mau pulang ke apartemenmu? Apa yang ada dikepalamu hah? Apa pelacur kecil itu yang membuatmu jadi pembangkang seperti ini?" protes ibunya diambang pintu membuat Yunho urung membuka pintu mobil saat mendengar kata 'pelacur kecil' yang diucapkan ibunya.

"apa maksud eomma menyebut Changmin dengan sebutan pelacur? Dia bukan pelacur eomma!" dia membantah sengit.

Sang ibu menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan, "apa sebutan untuk penari telanjang di club malam kalau bukan pelacur, heh?"

"eomma bahkan tak tau apa-apa!" Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas.

"DENGAR YUN, SAMPAI MATI PUN EOMMA TAK AKAN MERESTUI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN PELACUR ITU!"

#####

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Se7en, kini mereka ada di apartemen mewah milik namja tampan itu. "mengapa kau begitu ingin memilikiku Se7en-shii?" tanyanya antara sadar dan tidak karena dari tadi dia terus termenung seperti orang yang terlibat utang besar. Se7en yang baru saja meletakkan kunci mobilnya menoleh dengan tatapan datar, "kau tau, apapun yang aku inginkan memang harus aku dapatkan." Jawabnya enteng. Namja manis itu menghela nafas, "come on, aku tau kau bukan gay. Jadi berhenti mencoba menginginkanku Se7en-shii!" ujarnya sebal.

Namja cool itu tersenyum ramah, "ani, kau tidak tau terkadang cinta itu bisa datang ditempat yang tak terduga. Seperti halnya Jaejoong dan Yunho, mungkin aku dan kamu juga begitu Min-ah." Tanggapnya seraya mengeluarkan soft drink dari kulkas kecil disudut ruangan dan mengulurkannya pada Changmin.

"Se7en-shii-"

"panggil aku Se7en saja Min-ah. Atau kau bisa memanggilku sichi." Se7en menginterupsi ucapan Changmin.

Malas berdebat, namja manis itu hanya mengangguk. "Sichi, kau tak perlu bertingkah seolah kau benar-benar menginginkanku. Jika kau menginginkan tubuhku, aku bisa saja memberikannya asal kau membayarku." Ujarnya malas. Dia memang malas berurusan dengan namja cool ini. Se7en itu type ambisius, Changmin dapat melihatnya dari perbincangan mereka tadi siang.

_Flash back~_

"_pertama-tama, aku ingin kau setuju jadi pacarku." Ujar Se7en yang diangguki Changmin dengan malas. "lalu kau harus berhenti dari 'Zero'," lanjutnya membuat mata Changmin memicing. "kau nantang berantem ya?" ujar namja manis itu dengan geram. Se7en menatapnya lurus-lurus, "aku tidak suka kau menari telanjang didepan ratusan mata. Baru saja kau jadi pacarku, ingat?" jawabnya enteng._

_Changmin mendengus, "jangan konyol! Pekerjaanku bukan urusanmu. Jangan mengusik hal yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Aku dan Jaejoong bukanlah anak dari keluarga kaya raya sepertimu dan Yunho yang hanya dengan menjentikkan jari semua yang kami inginkan terpenuhi." Protesnya kesal. Se7en menyentuh pipi Changmin dengan lembut, "makanya kalau orang ngomong jangan disela. Kau berhenti dari 'Zero' dan aku yang menanggung segala keperluan kalian." Lanjutnya membuat Changmin kembali beranjak._

_BRAKK!_

_Meja tak bersalah itu jadi sasaran kemarahan Changmin (lagi), namja manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Se7en, "dengar ya . . kau kira dengan aku berhenti jadi stripper dan melayanimu itu lebih terhormat? Aku bukan budakmu!" semburnya. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Se7en yang sudah memamerkan seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri tegak. "you are mine, Min-ah. Hum, Minku~" gumannya santai. Berhati-hatilah Changmin, sepertinya hidupmu akan lebih rumit sekarang._

_Flah back end~_

Sentuhan lembut dipipinya membuat Changmin teranjak dari ketermanguannya. "kau melamun, Min-ah." Bisik Se7en tepat ditelinga Changmin membuat namja manis itu spontan mundur sejengkal. "mi-mianhae… "desis Changmin seraya menunduk. Se7en memeluknya, "apa bebanmu begitu berat Min-ah? Bagilah sedikit padaku!" pintanya. Changmin menggeleng dalam dekapan lengan kokoh itu.

"a,aku… aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau harapkan, Sichi."

"aku bukan berharap padamu Min-ah, aku mengharuskanmu."

Changmin menatap Se7en dalam-dalam. "kau tak tau, aku adalah kepribadian yang tercipta karena kesedihan mendalam Jaejoong. Ketika namja itu menemukan kebahagiaannya maka saat itu pula aku akan lenyap. Jadi kau buang-buang waktu saja dengan semua ini." Ujarnya putus asa. Entah mengapa dia peduli dengan perasaan Se7en saat dirinya menghilang nantinya.

Se7en tersenyum, "tenang saja, aku tak peduli dengan semua itu." Ujarnya membuat Changmin terdiam. Bagaimana ini? Dia mulai bimbang dengan pendiriannya sendiri. Se7en kembali membelai pipi Changmin, "kau hanya milikku Minku." Ujarnya posesif dan keduanya kembali berpagutan.

#####

Drttt… drrttt…drrttt…

Getar ponsel itu mengusik tidur namja manis itu. Perlahan caramel itu terbuka dengan malas dan tangannya menggapai ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. "annyeong." Ujarnnya malas-malasan. "ung, Jung Yunho ini hari minggu please deh, ini jatahku libur dan aku tak ingin diganggu olehmu." Ujar Changmin begitu tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. "Jae, dia belum bangun. Mungkin nanti siang. Sudah ya, aku sangat mengantuk. Hoamm…" lanjutnya seraya menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

Pelukkan posesive dipinggangnya membuatnya menoleh ke sampingnya. Se7en masih tidur disana dan Changmin menghela nafas. 'menyebalkan' batinnya seraya perlahan memindahkan lengan namja cool itu dari pinggangnya. Dia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Air dingin akan membantunya menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau sejak kemarin siang.

**~*~*~Y.u.n.J.a.e.M.i.n~*~*~**

Yunho baru saja bangun tidur saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Dia beranjak dan berjalan keluar kamar. Changmin tampak baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di shofa saat namja tampan itu berdeham menginterupsi keinginannya untuk bersantai sejenak. "oh, selamat pagi Yun." Ujarnya tak berminat. Yunho berjalan mendekatinya, "darimana saja kau? Tidak biasanya kau pulang sesiang ini." Ujarnya tajam. Changmin memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kumohon jangan sekarang, Yun.' Dan Yunho menghela nafas, "okay, kau hutang penjelasan padaku. Sekarang bisakah aku ketemu Jaejoong? Aku sangat merindukannya." Lirihnya. Changmin menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mulai menutup mata.

Hanya beberapa menit, tubuh itu mulai bertukar posisi. Perlahan Jaejoong mengerjabkan doe-eyes itu dengan tatapan bingung. "yun…" ujarnya begitu menyadari namja chingu-nya itu ada disebelahnya. Kontan Yunho menarik tubuh kecil Jaejoong ke pelukkannya. "bogoshipo Joongie." Ujarnya membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Lebih kaget lagi karena pelukan Yunho yang sangat erat. "engh… yunhh… se-se…sakkhhh…" ujarnya kesusahan membuat Yunho reflek melepaskan pelukan eratnya. "mianhae, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, Boojae." Ujarnya seraya menggesekkan hidung mancung mereka.

Jaejoong tertawa geli karena tingkah Yunho. "Yunie lucu, hihihi~ Boojae kan Cuma tak menemui Yunie selama 2 hari." Ujarnya. Yunho mengecupi pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas. "kau tau, ibuku mulai merecokiku." Ujarnya kesal. Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan matanya lucu. "merecoki?" tanyanya imut membuat Yunho makin gemas. Namja tampan itu langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan memagut bibir kissable yang selalu menggodanya itu.

Diserang mendadak oleh namja chingu-nya itu membuat Jaejoong spontan memberontak, namun sesaat kemudian namja cantik itu menutup matanya pasrah menerima perlakuan sang kekasih. "emhhh… unghhh…" lenguhan Jaejoong mulai memenuhi pendengaran Yunho yang secara tak langsung malah merangsang hasrat namja tampan bermarga Jung itu. Tangan Yunho yang menganggur segera menggerayangi perut Jaejoong, meraba abs yang tak terlalu kentara di perut itu. "ahhh… Yunhh… enghhh…" desahan namja cantik itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Yunho tak peduli dengan ceceran saliva yang sudah mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu sudah membawa bibirnya turun ke sepanjang rahang namja cantik itu, mengecupinya dengan lembut sesekali menjilati dan ngeulum kulit seputih pualam itu. "Boojae, kau tau. Aku tak suka dengan bau parfum yang menempel di tubuhmu. Itu bau parfum seorang namja." Bisiknya sebal tepat didepan telinga Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu terhenyak. "par-fum?" tanyanya tak yakin.

TBC~~

Annyeong, konnichiwa, hallo~~ *lambai2 sambil pasang tampang imut O:) #plak *abaikan

Hyo yang manis, imut2, dan innocent *ditimpukin kolornya changmomo XD* #plak *abaikan lagi,hyo kan emang rada sarap* udah update part 6 jangan diprotes karna ceritanya makin gaje XD

Nah, karna lappy tercinta lagi ga hyo pegang, mungkin untuk part2 selanjutnya akan sangaaaaaattttt lammmaaaaaa *deep bow*

Okay sip,silahkan di review,coment,kritik,saran,d-l-l,d-s-b,d-s-t


End file.
